Knowledge is a curse
by Turtledove221
Summary: After a few months of his imprisonment on Asgard, Loki has a long lost childhood friend make a reappearance after a thousand years of not seeing her. It's none other than Sigyn. But times have changed, and the smart enough girl Loki had known throughout his adolescence has morphed into a wickedly cunning woman who has had a greater impact on his life than he had ever realized.
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This i's going to be LONG, EXTREMELY mixed up, and quite possibly ridiculous. I try to write what I envision in my head, so it will probably make the best sense to me and only me. It sounds better in my head. And I'm hoping it makes some sense to others. It may not.

Anyway, I am new to posting my fanfictions online, as I have hesitated in doing so for the reasons previously explained. I am aware that Sigyn's character and origins (you'll see what I mean) in this story does NOT go along with the Sigyn from the comics. I have really kinda picked little details here-and-there that aid what ideas are in my head. Quite frankly, I chose the name Sigyn purely out of convenience. There will eventually be original characters. The Avengers may make an appearance later on. This could quite possibly be considered an A/U story.

It's not beta-read, or planned out very well for that matter, so there ARE going to be inconsistencies. If nothing makes sense, I apologize.

Feedback is always appreciated! Good or bad, please let me know what you think!

It was a rather uproarious commotion that broke him out of his far-drifting mind. It was the not too unusual, and not at all noteworthy, noise of an irate convict being dragged into an impermeable, glass cell. It was a minor blip in the defending, roaring, silence that enveloped these dimly lit halls. Dimly lit, of course, except for the cells. Cells illuminated by harsh, unnatural, white lights. Glaringly, disturbing lights that almost seem to hum. That never gave him a moments rest, a moments respite in welcomed darkness. Not that he couldn't sleep, as he often did, for hours too long that seemed to melt and flow into nothingness. It might as well have been nothingness. There was no keeping of time; unless one could, however, count on the fact that the intervals at which guards delivered food and drink most likely coincided with the dawn and setting of each seemingly benign, yet deviously ingenious manner of this prison was a perfect breeding ground for madness, to make you come undone.

Not as if it mattered, however. Most in this place were either awaiting trial, or a death sentence. He, on the other hand, fell into neither category. As always, he was a man like no other, and that, that, was the only scrap of any assurance he could hope to hold onto.

There are no men like me.

No, there most certainly wasn't. It was a curse, truly, a bitter, cruel, reality that he could no longer deny. But he refused to acknowledge it as that, preferring to wear it like a badge of honor.

Yes, look at me. The monster. The creature that lurks in shadows and twists lies and truths into one. Fear me, as I am what you hate. Run from me. Lock me away and toss away the key.

Even though he knew it was true.

No, a new prisoner being added to the vault's repertoire of convicts was nothing unusual. Nor was it particularly grand that the guards forced the enraged convict into one of the cells closest to his, only separated be a layer of crystal glass. Glass, of course, and a powerful forcefield of interwoven layers of magic that prevented any possible breeches in security. What was out of the ordinary, however, was the fact of who it was.

A woman. A bloody, fighting, woman, howling oaths at every member of Aesir nobility, cursing even the all-powerful Odin to be ripped apart in very tedious manners. In his time in this wretched glass box, (specific amounts mattered naught.) Loki had not seen a single woman imprisoned here. Now the woman, restrained by no less than six royal guardsmen, was unceremoniously shoved into the chamber adjacent to his like one would shove aside a spitting cat, the glass and magic barriers immediately set in place. The guards briefly paced the area, checking the others prisoners, before making a hasty retreat to their stations. The woman was standing now, rigid and panting, with a dagger poised. In the guards' haste, they must have forgotten to disarm her. Leaning against the far wall of his cell, Loki casually observed her. Dressed in sleek copper armor and a jet-black leather coat that extended to her knees, and strait, golden ochre hair that stopped above her shoulders, she made an interesting sight. Her attire was likened to that of a warrior, or perhaps a spy even. Women of Asgard simply did not dress as such.

Regaining her breath, the woman whipped around, coat flaring out as if to accentuate her fury, and paced the cell. She paused, and Loki watched her score the tip of the dagger along the glass. Ripples of golden energy emanated from its touch, but the glass did not scratch. Cursing once again, she sheathed the blade and cupped her hands to the glass, squinting into the darkness outside. Obviously unable to see much, she stood away from the edge of the cell, carefully observing every nuance of its interior. Muttering under her breath, she shed her coat, following it to the floor to search through its pockets. Underneath her coat she wore a series of belts and straps over a dark gray vest, accented with small amounts of a rusty maroon color. Picking at her coat, she eventually came up with a silvery metal device, small enough to fit in ones palm. Satisfied, she stood and made her way to one of the corners where the glass intersects the wall. Loki was a bit more interested, watching keenly as she fiddled with the device, fingers agile and sure. It glowed blue all of a sudden. Quickly, she pressed it into the junction of glass and stone, ducking her head away. There was a faint click. The woman furrowed her brow in confusion. She tried again, with the same results. She took what appeared to be a pick out of her sleeve, and began poking at the device as if trying to fix it.

"Ma'am, the cell is impenetrable, by both physical and magical means. It would be advised that you did not resist." the voice of one of the guards announced, amplified and reverberating through the cold prison. The woman frowned thinly, stepping back once more and stooped to pick up her cloak. She rustled through the fabric again, and pulled out a gun-like device, bigger this time. It looked as if she was trying to fire the device, and the walls if the cell seemed to react, rippling with golden shockwaves of power. Whatever its intent was, it was not working correctly. The cell had a very effective magic shield. Her mouth twisted into a snarl, and she slung her coat back over her shoulders, glancing around furiously.

She noticed him. Noticed him, and froze, body going rigid. Slowly, she prowled towards the side of her cell that the glass joined with his, stalking forward like a cat.

The rooms they were each in were rectangular, about thirty paces in one direction, ten the other. There was a slight recess in one stone wall with the restroom, for mediocre privacy. Other than a cot, a table, and slight reading material, the small cells were empty. The longest side of Loki's cell was mirroring the longest side of the woman's cell, the entire wall glass. Now, the woman had crouched down to his level, staring intently at him across the room. She tipped her head to the side, thoughtfully.

He stared back unflinchingly. But, although he did not show it, Loki was curious. Of all the things that stood out about the woman, other than the obvious, was the lines of her face. From his distance, Loki couldn't see her face in great detail, but the marks were blatant.

Scars. Ghastly, rippled and slashing mauve scars, coiling from the left side of her jaw around her forehead and down the bridge of her nose. The deep scores circling her left eye, cutting through her brow from top to bottom, so dangerously close to the lids, that Loki was immediately suspicious that the eye itself was a fake. The tears extended down her cheek to her throat, giving a disturbingly hollow impression to one side of her face.

The woman squinted at him, then nodded, backing up once more, and he realized she was smirking as she returned to looking around her cell. Or not. When only the scarred side of her features was visible from his angle, the side of her lip seemed permanently pulled in a snarl.

Groaning slightly, Loki stood, one hand massaging his aching spine as he padded across the room. The woman dropped to the ground, crouching with knife in hand, as if ready to spring. The glass separating their chambers was crystal clear, giving the impression of vulnerability even though there was none.

She kept him pinned with a calculating eye while the god of mischief flicked through some old, ragged tomes. He put his back to the glass, ignoring her. She was of no concern to him.

The woman, however, seemed to think otherwise. Slowly, she stood to her full height. Silently, reticently, Loki was aware of her presence as she approached once more.

The dividers were...odd, to say the least. In reality,they were not glass at all, but shrouds of energy. Impenetrable, yet wafer thin and almost invisible, they allowed unobstructed noise and air currents to pass through. It seemed to be as solid as a wall, but was far from it. Another unnerving aspect of magical prisons.

Loki was much closer to the glass idly flipping through a book, when he felt the woman's stare, like a pressure on his neck. Speculative and ferociously curious, with a predatory, wolf-like intensity. Challenging him. Daring him to make a move

The god of mischief couldn't resist.

He whirled around, simultaneously slamming the book onto the desk with a startling 'whack', and was suddenly face to face with the woman at the barrier, letting his eyes gleam with threat.

In his mind, she would have leapt back, terrified by his demeanor and movement. Loki knew what he looked like; black hair grown long and tangled, blazing emerald eyes sunk into his face, darkly shadowed with lack of proper rest. Skin pale and cool, cheeks hollow and jaw angular and thin. Yes, and he knew, that coupled with a murderous glare and crazed half-smirk, he was truly terrifying. The definition of madness. Oh, yes, he would give this defiant, audacious woman a true fright.

It was too his great surprise that she did not move an inch. Did not flinch, did not gasp, did not so much as hold her breath in tension. Not a single fraction did she waver, their faces so close he could feel his hair stir from her steady, unhitching breath as it passed through the magic barrier.

Her expression did not change either. She stood perfectly rigid, eyes locked onto his, still projecting the challenge he felt on the back of his neck. Blue eyes. She had vivid, blue, blue, eyes. So clear and dangerously cold and snapping with enough tenacious intelligence that even he, a monster among royalty, felt trapped under that unflinching sight.

It be came clear, minutes later, that she was not going to break the stare down. For a brief moment, Loki's gaze flicked over her features, noting the scars marring the left side of her face, and the trickle of blood seeping from the corner of her mouth. Rough treatment from the guards, most likely. In that brief second, the woman's eyes narrowed defensively, but it was gone in an instant. Minutes passed, neither party daring to be the first to give in. Loki felt a tiny flare of anger, of irritation, at her fantastic patience, but ignored it. He must have shown something in his expression, however, as the corner of her lip raised into an ever-so-slight smirk.

She was enjoying this, he suddenly realized. This was his little trick. His mind game that always disturbed his target. And look who's the target.

Loki pulled his head back, just a fraction, and never broke eye contact. The woman did the same, oddly enough. What kind of display of...respect was she pulling at? Slowly, they backed away from each other in unison, yet not once did the unspoken challenge end. For a moment, he felt threatened. No one looked at him in that manner. With no fear. None dared.

It unnerved him greatly. Threw him off balance, as memories swamped over him, haunting yet tantalizing. It took him a moment to realize his eyes had gone out of focus, barely drifting off to the side.

That was what was necessary. That was all she was looking for, she decided, turning her head away. Just to see him think. Question. She liked making people think, look at themselves with a knew perspective. The man in the cell adjacent to hers was no exception, and she idly noted that he seemed thoroughly annoyed and perplexed.

First impressions were powerful, even in situations like this. Without a word spoken, she felt as though there was an unspoken, curious respect formed between both parties. Just a minuscule amount of consideration and curiosity could go very far. Knowing this, she made it a personal mission to make anyone and everyone she met take a step away, (mental or physical) and reevaluate.

Too many people do not inquest for deeper meaning, and settled for the obvious. The easily accepted (and heavily sugarcoated, more often than not) explanations.

However, she herself did perhaps the exact opposite. She questioned everything, and never stopped until the answer made sense. And then, perhaps, one could apply it to a different situation for a different outcome. But that type of rampant curiosity was often self destructive. that, she knew all too well. Some facts were best left to speculation, and their escape was often dangerous. She had scars to prove it, literal and figuratively.

That was the downfall of many a brilliant mind.

Back to reality. She pivoted on one foot, eyes casting around, anywhere but the neighboring cell. Her challenging nature was almost always perceived as a threat. It often was. But not always, like just now. She had not been threatening the man, yet she sensed that he felt threatened. Maybe not entirely, more bewildered, startled too. She knew how to throw someone off balance.

There was a clatter of doors opening down the dark corridor. The woman could could hardly see outside her cell, but she heard the light tappings of small footsteps and a familiar voice questioning the guards.

Oh no, no, no.

Startled, she rapidly attempted to replace her feature-obscuring glamor. Nothing happened. It would take time to figure out how the cell worked, but it could be done. She remembered that her energized weapons did not work in the cell. Apparently, neither did magic. Even simple, harmless cantrips. Like illusions.

Damn.

It sounded as if the guards conceded, allowing the visitors through. She knew exactly who they were. And knew exactly what was going to happen next. It wasn't going to be pleasant, either.

Think, think, think! You're a genius, damnit! She cursed herself silently. The tapping footsteps of a group of people...six...she knew it would be, neared. Ignoring the curious stare from the dark haired man just a few paces away on the other side of the barrier, she ran her fingers through her hair, ruffling it, before crossing her arms and facing the only solid wall in her cell. No one could see her front from the main hallway, and she attempted to let a cold mask settle over her expression before the now rapping pattering of footsteps got any closer-

"Siggy!" a young child wailed.

Oh, curse the Norns, must this get any more humiliating?-

"SIGGY!"

Yes it must, apparently. She sighed, letting her shoulders slump. There was no way her plan would work. It was impossible to start with.

"Sister, I-why are you dressed like that?" That was her sister.

"Siggy! Siggy come here! Whaf's wrong?" the little voice wailed. Var, her youngest sister.

"Wife, what in Valhalla possessed you-"

Err, she thought. Wife. Foolish, foolish move, Theoric, as I am not your wife. Electing to ignore him, she addressed her oldest sister, still younger than herself, however.

"Nadia." she growled, not turning around. "Why did you bring them here?"

"Sigyn, sister, the youngest need to see you. Theoric, Lofan, and I, need to speak with you." Nadia responded evenly. Ah, this was going to be an unpleasant experience. Var, Sjofan, Syn, Lofan, Nadia were her sisters. Sigyn was the oldest, closest followed by Nadia and Lofan, both of which adults. Var and Sjofan were the youngest, with Syn in the middle. Oh, she loved her sisters. But this was going to be painful.

"This is a prison." Sigyn said quietly, voice thick with warning. "This is a bad place for dangerous people. You should not have brought them here."

"Well, too bad. You still haven't answered my question. You look like you're ready for battle. What happened to your gown?" Nadia pressed.

"Siggy! Why'd you do dat to The-o-ic's parwents and the nobbles?" Var babbled.

"Yes, beloved, what compelled you to douse the noblemen in mead, conjuring a swarm of wasps to pursue them? Everyone knows it was you, you couldn't have made it clearer. Why, dearest, did you crash my-...our wedding? I thought childish bouts of mayhem were long forgotten?" Theoric questioned, voice trembling with rage.

Oh, and he thought he was angry?

Sigyn whirled, momentarily forgetting the reason she kept her back to her sisters, only to remember when she was met by gasps of shock.

"Sister," Syn gasped, wearing the same horrified expressions as her other siblings, older and young, all dressed in their formal gowns. Sigyn never intended for her sisters to have to see her scars, the only evidence of the mysterious, forked path she tread.

"Sig, what happened?" Nadia demanded. Slowly, Sigyn approached the glass, avoiding eye contact. The two youngest, Var and Sjofan, were sobbing. Theoric was glaring daggers at her. Sigyn returned the glare.

"I know your questions, and will answer accordingly. Yes, I have worn a expression hiding glamor for the past few months since I returned from my latest trip. No, I cannot tell you how this happened." she nodded to Theoric. "Yes, I crashed my own wedding. The reason should be clear, as it has been since I was a child. I will never marry anyone, you included. That's it. Case closed."

"What!? You have no-" Theoric began, irate. Sigyn cut him off.

"This is a matter to discuss in private. My sisters are present." she snapped. Theoric shut his mouth with a click. The densely muscled warrior stepped aside to pace, ignoring them. Nadia made a noise in her throat.

"Lofan, Syn...Can you take the young ones back outside? I need to speak with Sigyn."

The middle sisters complied, but the youngest, the blond haired, doe eyed Var wouldn't budge, clutching a large leather book and a small case in her arms.

"Wait." she pouted. "Siggy, I hawve your book."

Loki kept his nose buried in an old tome, though he payed close attention to the curious happenings nearby. The family dramas were worthless to him. The mental image of a group of noblemen soaked in red mead being pursued by stinging insects proved only mildly interesting. What he was curious of, however, was why Sigyn had caused such trouble at her wedding. Most likely, he realized, was that it was an arranged marriage. Any betrothal that had nobles attending was almost certainly a highly political union of two houses.

But he was most curious about Sigyn's 'trip'. And the fact must have been covering her scars with illusions for months to keep the matter hidden.

Loki observed the little girl, very young, yellow dress, step cautiously up to the barrier nearest Sigyn. Hesitating, the armor clad and battle scarred woman knelt to her eye level.

"I know you like your book. It means a-wot to you, Siggy" the girl reasoned. A restrained smile crept across Sigyn's face, as if afraid of scaring her little sister by causing the scars to tug even more at her expression. The mysteriously familiar woman certainly seemed like she hadn't smiled in ages.

"Yes." she said with rusty gentleness "It is very important. Thank you for bringing it. I'm sure the guards will give it to me."

Var thought for a moment, big brown eyes wide and awed. "You said pr-ison is for bad people. But you-wre not bad?"

"I said it's for dangerous people, especially when they cause trouble, like me."

"Why did you cause twubble? You were gonna get mawwied."

Sigyn sighed once again. "I do not want to get married; and no one can force that upon me."

"Who huwrt you?" Var peeped after pondering for a moment.

Loki's hypothetical ears may or my not have perked up.

Sigyn had closed her eyes, rubbing the bridge of her scarred nose. "A very powerful being that tried to make me hurt a lot of people." she conceded.

Huh. Being, not person. Interesting. Tried to make her do something.

Var's eyes widened fearfully. "Does it huwrt?"

"Not anymore." Sigyn soothed, casting a glance at her sisters. Leaning closer to Var, she dropped her voice to a more serious, but still patient, tone.

"Listen, little lady, I need you to go with your sisters for now, alright?" she said kindly. The little girl's eyes widened innocently at her when Lofan crouched to lift her up, and Sigyn smiled before rising to her feet. The sisters each wore uncertain looks, but exited momentarily, leaving Theoric and Nadia alone with Sigyn.

The moment they were gone, the gentle demeanor Sigyn and the others displayed vanished.

"Sis. What the hell? You disappear for months at a time, business a mystery even to the all seeing Heimdall. You weren't there when our father passed. Mother has left care of the youngest up to Lofan and I. This has become ridiculous. I know you have your secrets, but by the Norns, I am your sister! Give me some damn warning next time you stir trouble like this! Oh, and I know you weren't in Vanaheimr. I won't ask. I don't want to know-"

"No, I wasn't in Vanaheimr." Sigyn cut Nadia off, voice turning blunt. Loki listened intently. "If you let me speak..."

"Start talking then. I haven't got all day, especially since I am expected to formally apologize to those ten-odd noble council members. Oh, and Prince Thor, who was also attending. You knew how important today was; and look how you've embarrassed both our houses with your childish behavior." Theoric cut in viciously. Sigyn stamped one foot for silence.

"Gysson. Theoric Gysson. You insufferable fool. When will you take the bloody hint that I. Will. Never. Marry. You." she snarled, voice rich and resonating with anger. "Or anyone else for that matter. I will never defer to the petty, political strivings with which ours, and many others, houses participate. Go ahead. Blame it all on me. That is fine; that is my intent. Am I clear?"

Loki idly turned a page in his book, feigning disinterest.. No one acknowledged him, however.

"But..." Theoric began, suddenly sounding all-too innocent. "But I loved you? Does that mean nothing? Even when you'd disappear for months on end, you still came back to me. You love me, too. You just-"

A dagger slammed into the magic barrier, sending ripples along it surface like water, level with Theoric's face, clattering as it fell, followed by a cold laugh from sigyn. The man clicked his jaw shut, flinching. Sigyn braced herself in a battle stance, two daggers glinting in her hands. She lowered her gaze, fixing it on his throat before traveling back to his eyes. If looks could kill.

"That is a lie. A blatant, bald-faced, manipulative, cowardly lie. I suggest you leave now. Your pathetic attempts at persuasion have no effects on myself." Sigyn's voice had gone velvety. Nadia shifted on her feet. Theoric's gaze turned flinty.

"Oh, I'm the coward? I'm the one who disappears when I'm needed most? The shadow-walker? Sorceress! What kind of title is that? You were always supposed to be a healer as your mother! You're a cruel, mad, cowardly woman. No wonder you're locked up beside the great Traitor-Prince of Asgard, left to rot indefinitely. You claim to be honor-"

The sharp, throaty noise of rage and frustration Sigyn made could best described as a growl. "You have no right." she spat. "I have seen things that would render your meager, idealistic mind to a useless, scrambled mess. I know things that no one should. Do you know what lurks between the stars? Do you know why I am how I am? Why I do what I do? No. You never will and I'll never tell a soul. Do yourself a favor, and run. Run fast, run far. I'll leave you with a question, and I don't want an answer. If you fear the bite so greatly, why lie with the wolf?"

Theoric's gaze turned dangerous. The muscular, tall man took a step back. "Are you so sure you who the wolf is?" he gritted out, before stomping off down the corridor. Sigyn tossed her head loftily, flashing a grin and another bark of bitter laughter.

"Oh, yes. I know, and I'll assure you. This wolf does not lie with dogs!" she called after him, voice eerie and taunting. Moments later a door slammed nearby, and Sigyn relaxed. Nadia was studying her closely.

"Why do you speak this way? Sister?"

Sigyn sighed. "I tread a complicated path best left unfollowed. There's too much to explain."

"So you really can't tell me what you've been up to?" Sigyn's slightly younger sister asked after moment.

"No. I wish I could, but I cannot allow it to jeopardize your safety. I am sorry."

"That's not a good sign, is it?"

Sigyn chuckled tiredly, shaking her head. "Not at all."

The two sister were silent for a moment. Nadia's gaze flicked around before resting on him. Out of the corner of his eye, Loki could see her take an unconscious step back from the cells. He ignored their presence entirely.

"Oh..so this's where they've put him..." Nadia murmured, almost to herself.

"I'm sorry, what?" Sigyn responded, following her gaze to Loki, who, gave all appearances of being enthralled by his reading. "Who?"

"Prince Loki.." Nadia whispered. Sigyn whipped her head back to her.

"The Loki? As in Midgard-invading-Loki-with-a-Chitauri-fleet?" she said incredulously, as if she had recognized him, looking back at him. Loki allowed his gaze to flick up to hers for the briefest moment. The woman's wide blue eyes seemed surprised. And laced with some hidden suspicion. A stark contrast from her younger sister's obvious fear.

"The Chitauri? Who are they?"

Sigyn looked back at her sister. "You don't know who-?" she shook her head. "You know what? It's good you not know. You don't want to know. Sleep a little better at night, and forget I said anything."

So the Chitauri's existence is not common knowledge to the Aesir? Yet this mysterious woman knows about them? Apparently, enough to know how heavy the knowledge weighs on one's shoulders, Loki realized.

Nadia had taken another step back, warily eyeing her sister. She was quiet for a long moment. "Sig, you're not here just because you insulted a group of nobles, are you?"

"No."

More silence.

"You're not going to get away from your problems easily this time?"

"Not likely." Sigyn said with a frown. Nadia looked nervous, edging down the corridor.

"I-I...um..I'll visit you tomorrow. I have to go for now. I'll make sure the guards know to give you your book." she said in a rush. Sigyn sighed heavily.

"Wait." she called out. Slowly, her sister returned. She seemed to be viewing her in a different light.

"What is it, Sigyn?"

"I...You need to know something. Something about me that I never want you to repeat." Sigyn said after a moments thought.

"Why tell me if you want to keep it to yourself?"

"Because...I need to cut ties with the family. What I am about to tell you may save your life."

"What? Cut ties! We're your sisters! With father dead and mother curling up in defeat, you are the only one to keep the family going! That's why you were going to marry Theoric, to make sure-"

"No. My presence is increasingly dangerous to those around me. I am relying on you to make the decisions from now on. As soon as I am able, I-"

"Dangerous?! What am I going to tell them? Say that you're dead!? You must be mad!" Nadia cut her off, incredulous. Sigyn fixed her with a cool, even stare, obviously trying to maintain her temper.

"Sure. Devise a story. Make sure I am gone by the end." She said as if it were so simple, and continued before Nadia could object. "Anyway. I am so sorry. Back to what I do not want you to repeat."

"Anyway? I am so sorry? You're acting as if this is some diplomatic affair! You have changed, it does not seem as though I know you as I once thought, sister." Nadia said dubiously. Loki couldn't help but cast another glance up. Sigyn's expression was grave.

"Sister by association, not blood."

"What!?"

Sigyn heaved another sigh. "I am not blood related to any of you. Not to Var, not to Sjofan, not to you. Your father was not my father and your mother is not mine. That does not mean I am not your sister, however. I know this must come as a shock. Yet again, this information may save your life at one point. I am sorry. So, so, sorry." her voice was strangely emotionless.

"Save my life? You're sorry? You act as if you've known for years!" Nadia's voice quavered.

"I have." she said bluntly. At Nadia's imploring look, and continued reluctantly. "Because I worked with geneticist in Vanaheimr, I was able to trace my bloodline back. That was years ago." she shrugged. "Found out I'm only part Aesir, too."

Nadia stared at her. "Err...You've been to Vanaheimr? Wait..Aesir and what? Care to elaborate?"

"Well.." Sigyn shifted on her feet. "Funny thing. My birth mother was a full-blooded Vanir. My father, well..." she shrugged again, running a hand through her hair. By her tone, Loki could tell she didn't really care much about this discussion, even though Nadia seemed on the verge of either tears or anger.

"My father was half Jotun, half Aesir."

Loki's head shot up, his eyebrows knitted incredulously.

"What?" her sister sputtered. "Are you ill, sister?"

Yes, Loki thought. What the hell?

"Eh...no. No big deal, I mean, what can you do? I surmounted any issues I had with the knowledge of my parentage long ago. It's the least of my problems now." Sigyn said honestly.

"You know who your blood parents are?"

"Err...no."

She was lying. She knew exactly who with which she was kin. Loki knew how to spot a falsity. He wasn't called the god of lies for nothing.

"So...so...you're alright with this?" Nadia squeaked, appalled.

"Like I said. Old news. You seem to be taking this much harder than I."

"Of course! I just found out that my sister really isn't my sister, and she's know it and kept it to herself that she's crossed with a race of mon..." she trailed off. Loki was focussing on he with a rapacious glare. Go ahead...Say it. Sayitsayitsayit! His eyes gleamed. But the distraught woman was not looking at him.

Oh, no. She was looking at Sigyn.

Certain people can control their mannerisms, such as facial expression and body posture, more than others. Loki was one of those unique people. Also, apparently, was Sigyn, whose demeanor had changed so rapidly it was like a switch. Or a gunshot. Her expression turned very dark. Very dark and intense and positively feral, as she leaned forward as if daring her the woman in front of her to speak. For a second, a moment, they were no longer sisters. They became enemies. Nadia seemed to shrink back, daunted by Sigyn's impressive stance.

Sigyn was tall. More so than most, especially her sisters. She didn't resemble her adoptive siblings in the least, if you looked from a step back. Most of the five younger siblings were petite, had either light blond, or red hair grown long and kept tied back, and dark chocolate eyes. Sigyn was a stark comparison, other than the horrendous scars, she had an unusual, lanky yet muscular, athletic physique, loose shoulder length tawny hair and blue eyes. Startling eyes. The irises bordered darkly by a deep indigo, to drastically lighter, almost silver, around the pupil. She certainly looked unique, mysterious, very much fey. To Loki, she seemed almost familiar. Something about the eyes.

"What was that?" Sigyn purred lethally. She pulled her lips back in a sneer, almost purposefully making the scaring pull at her features. Her eye flashed, and there was something rare in that gaze. It was the half crazed, world-wary and perpetually mistrustful, haunted, hunted stare of someone who has seen too much, and knows too much for their own good. Loki knew that look all too well. He saw it every time he caught a glimpse of his own reflection in the glass.

"Nothing." Nadia said quietly. "But you have changed. You are still my sister, Sigyn. Just not the one I used to know. For that, I grieve. But I do not think that is your fault. I don't blame you for whatever you may have caused. I just wish things had been different."

Sigyn was still for a long moment. Then, with stubborn reluctance, forced the rigid threat from her stance and backing away from the barrier. She relaxed, but just.

"Understandable. I agree to some extent, sister. Yet bare in mind, I loath your pity because-"

"Nadia! Hurry up! We need to leave!" Lofan's voice echoed down the hall, cutting her off.

"Just a moment! I am hurrying!" Nadia called back. Sigyn kept her face carefully emotionless.

"No, no. It's alright. Go, Nadi. Take care, and remember to never speak of this again." she said gently. Nadia opened her mouth to object, but Sigyn shook her head. "Goodby, sister, and good luck. I will be fine, don't worry. It will depend on how things play out, but I may see you five around. But not for a while. Please go now."

Her sister nodded slowly, backing away. Eventually she turned, one hand cupped to her mouth to hide her distress as she disappeared into the dark corridors.

Sigyn finally let her shoulders sag in defeat. It's for the best, she told herself. It was the only logical solution. Make her sisters feel betrayed. Let them hate her so they stay away. She would only be a hazard to them, if her enemies ever discovered their existence. She could have easily been lying when she spoke of being adopted, and part Jotun, just to sew mistrust. Her sisters may initially believe it was a lie, but they would catch on. Unfortunately, it was the truth.

Sometimes raw honesty can cut deeper than the cruelest lie.

Sigyn sighed, turning away from the magic barrier. Nadia's words repeated in her mind.

'...Not the sister I once knew. For that, I grieve.' she had said. So she had her sister's pity. Lovely.

Eyeing the cot suspiciously, she opted to sit against the far wall of the cell, legs crossed in front of her. The man in the neighboring chamber, whom she now understood to be Loki, seemed to be busy reading. She knew better. He was observing. Like I care, Sigyn decided, returning to her thoughts.

"Well, your pity is wasted on someone like myself." Sigyn said quietly after several long moments of being lost in thought. With a start, she realized she was talking to herself. Not a good sign with someone just placed in prison. Someone who just crashed her wedding. By soaking a group of nobility in red mead. And conjuring a swarm of wasps to finish the just told her not-sisters never to come to her again. That she was a Vanir, Aesir-Jotun hybrid. Oh yes, she must look like a crazy woman.

Well, I am crazy. That, I am certain of.

But a different kind of crazy. A special kind of madness that rapidly turning, creative minds are prone to.

The tedious, perhaps more than a little childlike, madness that is boredom.

Sigyn knew she shouldn't be feeling the effects of boredom so soon. She had hardly been in the cell for an hour. But it was something about the clean white walls, and sterile, humming white lights that seemed to permeate your mind. Something that made her skin prickle, her hands twitch. She idly tapped her foot. The sound echoed too much. She stopped. Memories of other times she had been trapped began to vie for her attention. Images of dark caverns crawling with vicious creatures, small malevolent eyes and glittering black teeth. Movements echoing in darkness, drawing nearer. Chittering promises of pain. Memories of the actual torture, of being restrained, soaked in her own blood, every limb tied. Those vile creatures circling, threatening, promising...

Because...because...you can have new power...we'll release you if you do it...we'll make you wish you were dead if you don't...because...because ...

"Damnit all...!" Sigyn suddenly spat, leaping to her feet, panting. She paced furiously. Bloody flashbacks. That was the last thing she needed to deal with right now.

Loki stared at the mysterious woman, startled by her outburst. She looked as if she had been in a nightmare, yet wide awake. Visibly agitated, she paced the perimeter of the cell, shaking her head. She froze, and turned towards him. Now fixing him with a eerily intense glare, she approached the barrier in between their cells, and crouched down to see him at eye level. He stared back evenly, closing his book and folding his hands over his lap. Tipping her head curiously, she appraised him for a few moments. Her gaze traveled over the rest of his cell and it's contents, slowly and carefully. Sigyn's eye lingered on the desk, specifically the stack of books on the desk. She stood, briefly glancing back at her own empty enclosure, frowning, before moving along the barrier. The low desk was in one of the room's corners, closest to the forcefield. Tentatively, she placed one hand on the barrier, noting how the energy rippled around her fingers. Fascinated, she slid her hand along the edge where it joined with the white, metal walls. She put both hands on the barrier, side by side. The little ripples of energy bounced off each other, like in water. But instead of loosing velocity like water, they gained strength as they reverberated in between her hands.

Pulling her hands away, Loki could see her smirking. The smug, self assured, smirk of someone who thinks they know the answer to everything.

Foolish woman, he thought to himself. There is no way out. Accept it, and move on.

The woman began to pace once again, albeit slower, more thoughtful. Loki could feel fatigue tugging at his mind as he watched her pace. He often took to sleeping long hours just to pass the time. There were nightmares to keep him busy. Too vivid, too real. They were memories, in truth, and that made it that much worse. He leaned his head back against the wall. The last thing he was aware of before he drifted off was Sigyn muttering something to herself about percussion and energy density.

Who knows how long he slept. The god of mischief certainly didn't know himself, not that he cared. There was nothing to wake to but the glaring, bright silence of his imprisonment. At least the horrendous scenes that his mind replayed kept him company. Even that was better than the times a certain future king would visit, either to ask questions or search for reasoning or repeat the stubborn pledge that 'you are still my brother..'

Wasted words. Loki never responded. He just waited for Thor to leave, not even deigning to acknowledge the golden son's presence. Sometimes Thor didn't speak. Just sat on a nearby bench, eyes downcast and deep in thought. Those were the instances Loki hated the most.

Now, Loki had initially thought it was his broth-no, never that, Thor's presence that had woken him. But when he glanced to the area outside his cell were he usually sat, there was no one there. He stood, groaning as he stretched the unused muscles in his back. He rolled his shoulders back, feeling the joints pop, before preparing to move towards his musty cot.

He froze, jaw slacked open, arms still curled from stretching, and one foot raised. An undignified sight he must have been, but it was quite justified.

The woman in the adjoining cell had disassembled her cot. Completely pulled it apart and some how put it back together in another manner...and stretched the simple bed-cloths provided over the structure to make...a hammock? Loki was dumbfounded. Sigyn was sprawled in the sling, seemingly quite comfortable and pleased with herself, one foot just touching the floor to keep hammock in a steady rocking motion. Then he realized something even more...peculiar.

She was reading. There had been no books in her cell, and he would have heard if one of the guards had given her one.

With a start, Loki realized it was one of his books. One of his books from his cell. Several of the novels were missing from his desk. He blinked, taking a step towards the table, making sure. No, he hadn't moved them. She had them.

Somehow, she had been able to get to his books? Wait, what? How?

Then Loki noticed something else. Or lack there of. The shimmering, energy barrier that divided their cells was...gone.

Tentatively, he extended a hand past were it should be, as of making sure. He couldn't believe it. It was...impossible. The specific magic used to form these barriers was weaved by Odin himself. If there was ever a chance that someone could unlock it on their own, it would be Loki, the greatest sorcerer of Asgard. Not some snarky woman who doused a couple of nobles in mead. That annoyed him intensely.

Loki cleared his throat, hesitating to speak. The woman's eyebrows raised imploringly. She just looked at him.

"I-Er...how...why?" he stuttered uneasily, realizing how rusty his voice was. It had been a while since he had spoken.

"Why?" Sigyn echoed. "The guards won't give me my book. I was bored" she gestured vaguely. "Someone will throw a hissy fit once they realize, but I don't care. I've proven my point." her eyes cast down to the book, ignoring him once again.

Loki felt the burn of anger seep through his mind. Slowly, threateningly, he prowled towards her, glaring daggers.

"Aren't you concerned that I might kill you?" he growled huskily, looming over her. Sigyn's piercing gaze traveled over his body from the floor up, before locking on his eyes. She hadn't flinched, yet again. An eyebrow arched curiously.

"Not particularly. You, however, should probably be more concerned." she said evenly. In one swift motion, Loki had grabbed her, hands curling around her throat. He let a vicious grin coil from his lips.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" he snarled lowly, face inches from hers. Sigyn wasn't resisting at all, keeping her body loose as if she had expected that. In fact, she was smirking. Or at least the best smirk one could manage when someone had you by the throat. That infuriated him.

"Don't, dare believe it is due to a lack of will!" he said, giving her throat a squeeze.

"Oh, I wasn't." she was able to get out. Under his hand, her throat vibrated with a chuckle. "But I do know I could take you in a fight any day." she continued, shifting her position.

"I doubt that."

"Underestimate me at your own peril." she kept her eyes locked on his. "Let me up." she said more sharply. Loki curled his fingers deeper into her throat.

"Why are you not concerned? I have nothing to loose." he said, not releasing her.

"Ah-ah, No, also nothing to gain. You are too curious, because I know things you don't. And really, do you know how long it takes to choke someone?" she paused, shifting under him again. It took him a moment to process what she said, before there was a slight prick of pain, quite dangerously low on his belly, of something cold and very sharp. Oh, damn. Of course I forgot she still has her knives.

"Because I sure do. It takes longer to kill that way than to bleed out." she finished.

"Would you really kill a would-be king?"

Her smirk hardened viciously, tugging at the scars. The knife slipped even lower, making him wince. "I don't care who or what you are. If someone threatens me, be it king or beast or peasant alike, I have and will use lethal force if necessary." she hissed, voice going from silky to sharp.

When he didn't move immediately, the knife pressed harder, twisting in his flesh so he could feel a trickle of blood run down his flank. Considering the placement of the blade, common sense took over. Making a snarling noise of frustration, he released her, stepping back sharply.

"Hmmm. Fascinating." The woman quipped, pulling herself to her feet. Loki narrowed his eyes at her. What could anyone possibly know that would cause them to act in such a manner? He questioned himself, but he already knew the answer. Many things.

"If you can unravel the energy used in the barriers, why are you still here?" he said after a moment of watching her. She smoothed her coat and slid the dagger up her sleeve.

"Well, if I am to achieve my objective, I need to play the game correctly." she offered.

"Oh, so you have an objective?" Loki's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Who doesn't?" She said, meandering towards the front of the cell, putting her back to him. He flinched when she faced him suddenly. "I'm surprised you hadn't cracked into the prison's energy. Asgard's greatest sorcerer. I mean the type used here is rare, but come on, it's not that complicated." she paused, acknowledging his thin frown. "Unless, you mean to stay?" she tipped her head. Loki's frown deepened.

"It was put in place by Odin himself. None are supposed to be able to crack it, believe me, I have tried." he said, rolling back on his feet as he took several steps to the side. "Why would a simple woman like yourself be put in the highest security prison in Asgard for something as mediocre as a bought of mischief?" he said quietly after a moment, trying to get a reaction. Sigyn's jaw tightened.

"Simple woman?" she echoed incredulously. "This 'simple woman' has a name. Call me anything of the like again and, I'll assure you, you will not like what I'll start calling you."

Loki growled in the back of his throat. "Very well, Sigyn. For what reason other than the obvious are you in Asgard's highest security prison?" he gritted out, expecting some sort of triumphant response, such as a smug expression or sarcastic 'thank you'. But oddly, there was none, just a thoughtful nod.

"Well, I'm not exactly...known for my redeeming qualities. I have a long history, and quite frankly, a price on my head." she paused, shrugging. "I know why I'm here. That is all that matters for the time being."

Interesting. For some reason, Loki sensed that Odin had something to do with this, and Sigyn knew it too, but wasn't going to say.

"You are proficient in Odin's types of seidr?" he queried. Sigyn shot him an incredulous look.

"Of course! Beyond proficient! Yet there are many other classifications of sorcery that even Odin is clueless about. How do you think I-" she stopped mid sentence, staring into the darkness outside the brightly illuminated cells with a remarkable intensity. There was...nothing that Loki could see, not that that was much. The prison was designed so the corridors traveling throughout the building were in shadow, to allow the guards easier surveillance of prisoners.

Sigyn felt a stab of irritation as she gazed into the dark outside the cell. There had been a presence watching for some time now, perfectly still and curious and tense and...hopeful? From the energy she could pick up from the being, (one of the talents of being powerfully intuitive) she could tell it was a man, occupying a rather large space, low to the ground as if he was crouching. Although she had planned to ignore him and see when he'd interfere, she had sensed that he was...reaching for something. Ah, that was it. Sigyn thought to herself. There was apprehension emanating from him and...guilt! Yes, he was reaching for the book that her little sister Var had left for her, and the guards wouldn't give her. Her book, and hers alone. Cocking her head at the presence, she allowed her mouth to pull back in a snarl. Foolish man, who ever you are! That is not yours...

"Drop it." she snapped, ignoring the startled expression from Loki. He was full of peculiar expressions, and it seemed that she elicited the strangest from him. Sigyn had the tendency to have that effect on people. The was a clatter of something being dropped, and a the sound of someone recoiling sharply. Loki, who had taken several more steps away from her, gave her a skeptical look.

"How did you know-?" he began, then stopped. Sigyn waved one hand at him, focussing at the spot on the darkness.

"Intuited it." she answered him shortly, trying to decipher who had been eavesdropping. The man was still there.

"Alright...mister eavesdropper. I think I know who you are." Sigyn muttered. "Tall, muscular...dense. Very dense, too dense. Oh, it's what you're holding, isn't it, mister? Uru metal, one of the densest in the known realms. There's only..." she stopped and frowned. The man was edging away sheepishly.

"Jig's up. I know it's you, Thor, at least have the decency to admit that you were listening this whole time."

She heard a sharp intake of breath from Loki when she called the thunder god out. She registered him hesitate, before reluctantly stepping into the lighted area closer to the cells.

Glowering, Loki edged away as Sigyn arched her brow at the darkly-cloaked form of his bro- no, not his brother. Never. "Are you in need of something?" the woman asked, voice smooth like a knife's edge. Thor's sheepish expression could be likened to that of an chastised child, and the uneasy shifting of his feet didn't help. Damn, he thought. She could make the arrogant, golden son of Odin act as if he was a boy caught listening in on his parents' conversation concerning his birthday gift, instead of two prisoners' sharp-tongued snipes at each other. Not that he was impressed.

"I-I, lady Sigyn, I had come to retrieve you. The Allfather wishes to speak with you immediately." Thor said, uncertain. That was unusual. For Odin to send Thor to bring one of the prisoners to him for conference? Unheard of.

"What compelled you to try to sneak off with my book, then?" Sigyn chipped. Thor opened his mouth to argue, but she continued. "And eavesdropping? Really? What is so enthralling to a pretty little Aesir prince about a couple of lowly, treasonable prisoners conversing?" she snipped viciously. Loki couldn't help but be curious why she was playing in such dangerous waters. Thor was to be king. He did not tolerate disrespect.

Predictably, Thor's jaw hardened. "Watch how you speak, lady Sigyn! You are in the presence of two sons of Odin! My brother still, even if his actions have-"

"I am not your brother, Odinson!" Loki snapped, cutting him off. "And certainly not worthy of the pathetic, blind adoration that you seem to find so amicable. I, for one, am in no need of your defense. Save your words."

"Why must you strive to deny so vehemently that-"

"Why? Why? All you ever ask is why! Why'd you attack Midgard? Why do you-"

"Oh, boys, boys! Get it together, both of you!" Sigyn interrupted sharply. Loki frowned thinly. She was a bold one to speak how she does. Or perhaps foolish. There was still something familiar about her.

"Sheesh!" she puffed at Thor. "So volatile!" slowly, she approached the glass. Thor was squinting at her, momentarily distracted.

"Why do you look so different? I had been at your betrothal ceremony, just hours ago. You didn't have-" Thor hesitated. This mysterious woman certainly commanded respect.

"Scars? Black overcoat filled with weapons, fit for war?" Sigyn finished for him, fierce glint in her eye and dangerous smile tugging at her expression. "It was a glamor, I'm afraid. So sorry about the confusion..."

"I am not sure why you did why you did. Theoric Geirrson comes from an upstanding, wealthy noble family, as do you. Your union would be beneficial for all parties considering you have no brothers and your father is passed." Thor questioned.

"Oh, yes. Because apparently my family cannot sustain with out a man to run the show." Loki could hear the eye roll in Sigyn's sardonic tone. "My oldest younger sisters are more than capable of taking care, even with their mother being so...distant. Unfortunately, I have to cut ties with everyone. I have much more important things to do than be tied down by marriage...ugh! Especially to that cowardice fool who thinks he's all that and a bag of chips."

Thor's brow furrowed. "What does that mean?" He asked. For once Loki had to agree; the statement made no sense.

"It's a-err...damnit I've spent too much time on Midgard," she broke off muttering. "It's a Midgard saying. Forget I said anything."

"You've been on Midgard?" Thor asked incredulously. Sigyn blinked. Loki just observed.

"Well...maybe? I've kind of been everywhere. Not that it's any of your business-"

"As in other realms?! The bifrost is currently unusable, and anyway, it's not permitted! It's not possible!" Thor interjected. Loki mentally grinned. There are other ways for the determined, fool. Didn't you learn that with me? He thought to himself.

Sigyn's expression closed off, carefully building a mask of indifference. She said nothing in response. Thor eyed her suspiciously. "Are you the one who disabled the forcefield between the cells?" he asked cautiously.

"Yes."

"So you could do the same to the other walls of the cell?"

"Of course."

"Yet you...do not?"

"Precisely." she said, dropping her voice to a whisper, eyes wide and mockingly serious. A shadow of confusion and doubt passed over Thor's features.

Yes, Loki had to admit, she knows how to get to Thor.

Just before the bemused thunder god could come up with another question, Sigyn's head snapped around. Once again, her expression became taught, as if acutely focussing on something no one else could see. There was a sudden clatter of rapidly footsteps approaching, and Sigyn sighed. To Loki, it was as if she knew who was coming before they had even approached.

"It's her! I can't believe it! It's her!" Fandral's voice sounded, incredulous, as he approached. Sif, Hogun, and Volstagg were right behind him. Sigyn was silent and frowning.

"It's been ages, milady! Where have you been?" The good natured Volstagg bellowed as if they were not in a prison. "What are you doing here?" The warriors three and Sif all peered at Sigyn, curious and excited. Thor looked baffled.

"You know her personally?" Thor asked.

"Used to. By, golly it's been a long time." Fandral said. A flash of skepticism passed over Hogun's face.

"This can't be...her? No, impossible! You look so different..." the grim warrior commented. Sigyn remained expressionless.

"I'd say it is. By the Norns, no one has eyes like that!" Volstagg added. Sif's eyes flicked to Loki, standing stoic at the other end of the cell, then back to Sigyn.

"Sigyn, correct?" she prompted. Sigyn gave a curt nod. "The sorceress? Claircognizant as well, if I remember correctly?"

"Very much so. Telekinetic, I must add." Sigyn responded simply. Fandral's mouth split into a beaming grin.

"Self assured and stoically prideful as you always were. I told you! It's Sigyn the Cat!" he announced.

"From the academy?" Thor said. He seemed to be catching on. Loki realized that that nickname was indeed familiar. Hogun nodded, looking to Sigyn.

"Your father made sure you were in the highest classes, if I remember correctly. We trained and learned alongside each other for years."

Sigyn remained stone faced. "Yes, that is true." she nodded to Thor. "I'm surprised you didn't remember me."

The thunder god's skepticism vanished, and he broke into a megawatt smile, much to Loki's distaste. "Aye, I remember now! Sigyn the Cat! How did I forget! I must apologize for my mistake, but why, again, were you called the Cat?"

Loki knew. Very suddenly, he remembered. Remembered everything. The royal academy. As children, then teenagers to young adults. Thor had his warrior friends, loud and boisterous like the thunderer himself, that Loki always struggled to fit in with. There was others in the private academy, as well. Sons and daughters of the mentors, and of wealthy politicians and senators. Most were like the majority of the youth in Asgard, with inflated dreams to become the greatest warriors, to bring glory to Asgard. There was not many who ventured to learn the arts of magic and sorcery. It was not a profession deemed 'warrior-like'. Loki was one of the few that seeked out the mentors that specialized in teaching the ways of magic and ancient knowledge of spells the art of shape shifting and illusions. He often resorted to losing himself in the libraries, researching for hours on end to further his knowledge outside what they taught him. There were some young, intelligent pupils that showed a hesitant interest in the field, but he was he was quite alone, however, because it was his unnatural fascination and talent for weaving magic, and shapeshifting, that set him apart. It was akin to obsession. A hunger to learn, to figure out, to devise, to change. A rampant curiosity that intelligence allowed to run like mad.  
But, perhaps he hadn't been entirely alone. There was one other that shared Loki's innate, unnatural talent for sorcery. The daughter of one of the mentors, a kind man who taught of politics, the oldest of a few sisters whom she looked and acted nothing like. A wry, feisty, fiercely intelligent girl, with long, shimmering tawny hair that kept an unusual wave to it. With blue eyes. Breathtaking, captivating blue eyes whose eerie, challenging gaze could pin you to the wall as effectively as a knife. She had been Loki's greatest ally when he played his pranks on his brother and his friends. Who participated in their adventures. She understood the ways of magic, never just trying to copy the spells verbatim from the textbooks, but throwing her own artistic spin on it, just like he tended to do. Magic clicked with her as well as it did with him. As time had passed and they matured, they had grown very close. Inseparable even.  
But some things are just not meant to be. The two were a dangerous combination, too wickedly smart for their own good. Circumstances changed over time, as what tends to happen. Eventually they went their own ways.

Silently, Loki berated himself. How had he not recognized her?

Had she not recognized him? Probably not. Certainly not. She could not possibly see him as that old childhood friend that was long crushed by the monster's teeth.

Fandral scoffed at Thor's question.

"Forget!? It's Sigyn the Catastrophe! Lady of discord! Do you not remember how she was in cahoots with Loki for ages! I swear, whoever's idea it was to put these two anywhere near each other should loose their job! There's no way the Cat and the Silvertongue haven't conspired to open up a-"

"I am no longer Sigyn the Cat." Sigyn interrupted coldly. "As heartwarming as your childhood epiphanies are, I care not to partake. We are no longer children. This is not a reunion. I haven't seen any of you in ages, so don't act as if I have" she said condescendingly, unsurprised by the confused expressions from her once-comrades. Her mood had gone dangerously sober. She could feel Loki's stare boring into her. She knew he now remembered who she was. And now, after overhearing the last conversation with her sister, who she wasn't.

"What are you then?" Sif said with an edge to her voice. Looking her dead in the eye, Sigyn knew that the warrior goddess was looking at her scars.

"Not what I once was. Nothing as I once was, that is for sure." she growled. "I am no longer the innocent, mischievous spitfire of my youth. I am not Sigyn the Cat. I am, perhaps, Sigyn the Murderess. The manipulator. The betrayer. The formidable." her voice dripped in a strange venom, more so than Loki had ever seen in her. She fixed her frigid glare in Thor.

"Now, ," she said to Thor, with particular condescension. "You said that your father wishes to speak with me, correct?"

"I-Er..yes. If you will, lady Sigyn." Thor said, uncertain, brow furrowing. He moved his hand towards the cells' control panel to disable the forcefield.

"On one condition." Sigyn said, stopping him dead. "You return to me my book."

Thor considered this for a moment. He nodded. "Fair enough, I suppose." stooping, he retrieved the heavy, leather-bound object from the floor. Sigyn watched him with acute intensity. Thor hesitated. "Why is this so important?" he asked.

"No particular reason." she lied. "Other than that it is mine alone."

Sif squinted at her suspiciously, sensing that she was hiding something. "Check and make sure it's harmless, just to be safe." she suggested to Thor. Sigyn's eyes widened as Thor began to undue the leather bindings along the side of the case.

"No, no, no!" she snapped, taking a step towards the glass. Loki could hear something akin to fear in his once-friend's voice. "Do. Not. Open. That."

Thor hesitated, furrowing his brow. Sigyn held his gaze with a dangerous determination. He had opened the book partially, his fingertips resting on the edge of its outer case. Oh, by the Norns, just don't touch the pages! She thought to herself, hiding her going panic.

"I said do not touch it. Close the cover, carefully, without touching the pages inside. Close it now, Thor!" Sigyn instructed, all too calm and smooth.

Thor didn't oblige. His eyes flicked over the first page of the book. It was blank. Deciding to follow his curiosity and ignore Sigyn's warning, he flicked the first page with his thumb, revealing a bizarre drawing on the next sheet. It was some sort of drawing book.

Sigyn was hardly breathing, so tense, as if ready to spring. "Stop. Just stop! I will explain why if you just do not touch it!" she said, barely keeping her panic down. Thor's gaze moved up from the book, and he gave the slightest, sober nod. "Fine. What you are holding is my sketch pad. The paper is coated in a toxin. Anyone other myself that touches them will be poisoned. Touch any drawing, and you'll die."

Thor looked startled, and he went to close the book. Sif put her hand on his arm to stop him, shaking her head. "Your sister was able to touch it safely, and I'm sure she'd be more vulnerable to its effects?"

Something in Sigyn's tense expression turned cold. In one swift movement, she whipped a strange metal gun from the inside of her coat, small in her hand and with a glowing blue gem in its handle. She flipped a lever on its side, it clicked, and began to emanate a resonating, energetic hum. She pointed it at Loki, who stood off to the side in the cell. The god of mischief's eyes widened slightly, while Sif and the warriors three drew their own weapons. Sigyn's eyes never left Thor's.

"Alright. You caught me in a lie. I wove spells into the pages that, when touched, create a psychic connection from your brain to my memories. Touch a page, experience something from my past." she said rapidly, and shifting the aim of the gun up to Loki's face. "I'll assure you, you do not want to see some of the things I've seen. I know how these cells work, things can go in, but not out. Toss the book in here to me, and I won't blow your brother's head off."

Thor summoned Mjölnir to his hand, still not closing the book. Anger blossomed in his expression. "You have no right to-"

"I will do it, Thor. Believe me, I don't want my old friend's blood on my hands, but I have done much, much worse." she interrupted him, very softly. Loki was startled by her words. He could see her hand shaking. "There are some things that you do not question."

Face contorting in a snarl, Thor tossed the leather bound book into the cell. Sigyn pinned it with her foot before she holstered the bizarre gun. Thor whirled around, stomping off down the corridor.

"Come, my friends. The prisoner can see Odin at a later time." he boomed over his shoulder, anger clear in his voice. Sif and the warriors three soon disappeared from the visibility of the cell.

The moment the doors could be heard slamming closed down the corridor, Sigyn's expelled a puff of air, bowing her head. She was smirking all of a sudden. Even chuckling slightly, and it occured to Loki that she might have created that entire scene just to get what she wanted. Skilled deceiver she must be. Loki backed up slowly, keeping his footfalls silent, before he lowered himself in his usual spot against the far wall, where he could watch Sigyn. She was still standing with her foot on the book, deep in thought. After several moments, she stooped to pick up the leather-bound book, taking a moment to thumb through the pages before slipping it into her coat. Apparently satisfied, she curled up on the hammock she had fashioned from her cot, settling to return his stare. Loki raised an eyebrow at her and his hands over his lap.

"So. I'm still an old friend?" he questioned, breaking the silence. Sigyn blinked.

"I would not have shot you." she said guardedly.

"So I'm your friend, then?" he chided.

"I did not say that. I wouldn't have shot you because, one: you never did anything to me to deserve it. Two: taking hostages is really not my M.O. Three: fine, I'll admit it. You were an old friend of mine. Note the emphasis on 'were'. I haven't seen you for a very, very long time."

Loki smirked. Sigyn frowned. "I don't know what's going through that mind of yours, but if you so much as-" She added, then stopped when Loki started chuckling.

"I'm not going to," he caught his breath, shaking his head grimly. "Do you know how useless it is for me to try to do anything to anyone? The prison blocks my magic; yet apparently that has little effect on you, but that leaves me laughably helpless." he shifted his position against the wall, "Other than the fact that I am to stay here indefinitely, I'm kept under such heavy guard, my chances of fighting my way out are moot." he gave a wretched smile. "So if you think that I am going to try anything with you, please understand, there is no point!"

Sigyn stared at him from across the rooms, expression deeply vexatious. Something in that deeply pained look erased his sardonic, bitter smile. Sigyn seemed to be considering something for a moment, before swinging her legs off the side of the makeshift hammock and bringing herself her feet. She stalked towards Loki, who remained expressionless. When she was just a few steps in front of him, she crouched down to his level, opening her sketchbook. Sigyn silently flipped through the pages, then held one up for him to see.

Loki tried to convince himself that he didn't wince. But he did. The immaculately detailed drawing depicted a grotesque alien form, with a hood extending over the top of its face, leaving a twisted, malevolent grin filled with gleaming, pointed black teeth visible. It was eerie and nightmarish, making his blood run cold and mouth dry, because he knew what it was. Knew exactly who it was. He curled his lip into a sneer of disgust.

"Why would you want to depict something so foul?" Loki snapped, looking up at the stoic woman. Sigyn frowned thinly.

"That's the first thing that comes to your mind when I show you something like this? Not 'how do you know who this is?'" she responded tartly, shaking her head. "Never mind. Do you know who this is, yes or no?"

Loki swallowed and didn't respond, eyes tracing Sigyn's closed off expression and flicking back to the drawing. Slowly, she closed the book, rolling back on her heels. "I'll take that as a yes." she said as she stood and backed up once more. "I'm not trying to antagonize you, but I needed conformation."

"Confirmation?" Loki echoed as Sigyn settled back into the hammock and yawned.

"Objectives, remember? Everyone has them."

Let me know what you think! I have much, much more already written, and more to write, so will be posting it in pieces.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashback time. Kind of, at least. This chapter may be a bit confusing. Yet this entire story is extremely confusing and borderline ridiculous. So. Erm... Good luck!

Feedback is appreciated!

"Need some help, brother?"

"Shut up! I am fine!" the young prince snapped, frustration seeping into his words. He was out in the fields sparing with the others his age from the academy, and of course his boisterous brother Thor was there, as well as his group of buddies. The instructor was distracted with another group of youths, and of course Loki had been pinned down by the only girl there, Sif. Much to his embarrassment.

"Maybe if you trained with us more than you studied you would be a bit stronger." Sif commented, finally letting him up. Glowering, Loki dusted of his clothing.

"I am just as capable as any one of you, I was just taken by surprise." he growled. It was hot. It was muddy. Fandral and Sif were infuriating. Thor was patronizing. It was no wonder Loki was incongruous. He was tired of this ridiculousness; they were supposed to be practicing with dagger throwing, something Loki took great pleasure in, but instead, the instructor was busy reprimanding another young student and left him, Thor, and Thor's comrades to take turns sparring with one another. It was pointless, repetitive, and he wasn't learning anything. To voice his boredom, young prince sent out a simple illusion of hissing snake towards the others. Thor, of course, split into a wide grin, knowing Loki's tricks, but Fandral was preoccupied, and failed to notice the red and silver serpent coiling around his ankle. The suave Fandral, the same age as Thor and Loki, had an extreme dislike of snakes. His reaction was predictable and provided for immense comedic matter. That was until he decided to pursue the mischievous prankster, soon joined by a laughing Sif and Thor.

Jogging rapidly away, Loki suddenly felt as if his head was spinning. His vision blurred and he felt his legs begin to tremble as he ran, and just as he felt himself begin to lose consciousness; he was pulled to the side by some unnatural force. It felt like he was being pulled from his body, falling through empty space with his heart thrumming in his chest until-

It all stopped. Silence, calm. Birds were singing. He was still standing in the field, completely unharmed. Loki watched, perplexed, as his brother, Sif, and Fandral chased a long legged and rather tall for his age boy with black hair down a slope towards the instructor. Wait, hadn't he just been running before his comrades? He looked down at his body and realized that he was quite high off the ground and that he was in his normal leathers.

Oh. It hit him. I am in a dream. Loki took a steadying breath as he considered his situation. In reality, he was still in that inferno cell, locked away indefinitely. That he understood. What he couldn't fathom, was why he was having a remarkably...pleasant, relaxed...dream. No snarling, grotesque alien beings prying at him and holding him down to inflict pain and torture and hissed promises of revenge. None of the foreboding and fear that pounced on him the second his eyes shut. Most of the scenes in his nightmares were from his own previous experiences. Past tribulations and memories replayed, unfortunately with a horrid, sick twist. So, Loki thought as he strolled towards the group of youths sparring, his younger self nowhere to be seen, he was just...revisiting his old memories? Simple, right?

It made him uneasy. This scene was familiar, hauntingly familiar. Of course he had trained in this area with Thor and his comrades a hundred times over, but it felt different. He decided it was because he had never had this perspective in a dream before; he had never looked at himself. It was disconcerting. He decided to investigate.

Thor was circling around Sif, both of them holding long wooden rods and ready for mock battle, while Fandral dueled Hogun. Loki walked right past them and no one seemed to notice, and he heard Thor shout something about Sif's prowess in battle. Ignoring them, he concluded that was looking for his younger self. Knowing his old haunts, Loki made his way away from the field into the dense tree line and proceeded to a steep embankment near a trickling creek. There was a path that ran parallel to the stream, narrow and very slightly worn, that he remembered. He followed it for a while, before pausing when he heard footsteps ahead. They were the light and soft tread of someone in stealth, and heading down the trail in the same direction he was going. Even though Loki was almost sure he was not able to be seen; he was still wary the dream would turn sour, so he used caution as he sped up to see who was ahead.

Coming around a bend in the path, he froze when he saw who it was. Now he remembered. Remembered the day he was here, the events that unfolded from the perspective of the young, dark haired boy, frustrated at the world, who was further ahead on the path. Know he knew what was going to happen.

His younger self was glumly shuffling down the trail ahead of him, sending out little spurts of magic to blow the leaf litter away from his feet as he walked. But Loki wasn't quite focussed on the downcast protection of his youth, back to him as he walked, practicing incantations. Oh no, it was the second person stalking him. Loki stood waiting, both the younger images from his memory before him, completely unaware of his presence. The second person, a girl, was keeping herself remarkable well hidden from his younger self's sight. She stopped when he did, and crept forward when he did so.

Loki had no idea of the girl's exact movements from that day, he couldn't have, as she was behind him. So in this strange, third person perspective dream, his mind must have invented it. Not that that was likely to be extremely inaccurate, however.

The girl was about the same height as the younger version of himself, wearing an unusual conglomeration of clothing consisting of a faded rust colored sundress that was cinched at the waist by a leather belt, and heavy boots, which was not exactly attire common for young girls. There was a makeshift sling around one shoulder holding a brown leather bag securely under one arm, and a dark silver ruff of fur wrapped around the sling's strap. Her long, slightly wavy, tawny brown hair was pulled back into no-nonsense tie. From his perspective, and possessing the knowledge of his memories of her, the girl's appearance closely mirrored her personality; a rebellious, adventuresome spitfire with an infuriating aura of defiant, challenging, stubbornness, who hated conforming to the accepted and the normal. Oh, Sigyn mustn't have changed one bit.

Now, Loki moved so he was walking at the younger Sigyn's side. With his presence unnoticed, (it was a dream, after all) he watched from her closely as she studied the black haired boy ahead. Suddenly his younger self turned around, brow furrowed as if he had heard something. Loki specifically recalled doing this; he remembered hearing a foot scuff the ground. The young Sigyn had already moved away, slipping off the path and over the lip of the ravine near the creek. She looked up, considering something. She vanished from view for several moments, and suddenly reappeared overhead in the low branches of an oak tree, her wide, innocent blue eyes tracing his younger self's movements beneath her. Loki stayed where he was, faintly amused by the antics. His younger self seemed baffled, and Loki remembered from that time that he was certain he had heard something, and had investigated the surrounding area.

The dark haired boy did just as the adult Loki predicted, searching around the trees with his brow furrowed in frustration. He paused momentarily underneath the oak tree containing Sigyn, obviously deep in thought. Taking this as an opportunity, the arboreal girl carefully moved down the branch until she was directly above the younger version of the prince, and hooked her legs over the limb so she was hanging upside-down. The branch was low enough so that she could have easily reached Loki's head from hanging upside-down, but she didn't. Just stayed suspended in air, wearing a mischievous smile and waiting for his oblivious younger self to realize. Loki had to admit, it was pleasant to see something so lighthearted, even if this was a dream.

When the still hadn't noticed, the girl pulled a few locks of her hair out of its tie, letting them fall so they brushed his forehead. The boy froze, and slowly his green eyes turned up, meeting Sigyn's own blue ones. With a startled yelp, he flinched backwards, tripping over a tree root and landing on his back. The girl grinned down at him for a moment, long hair falling around her face, before pulling herself back onto the branch.

"What was that for!?" Loki snapped, struggling to dust off his trousers. He glowered up at her. "Come down from there!"

The girl giggled. "Excuse me?" She said innocently.

"As the son of Odin and a prince of Asgard, I command you to climb down!" Loki demanded, and stomped to the base of the tree indignantly. The girl raised an eyebrow and stayed where she was. Loki felt his frustration increasing and was preparing to conjure an illusion of a serpent, figuring that would startle the insolent girl out of the tree, when said girl narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Her gaze shifted to his right hand, where he was curling his fingers with a spell on his mind. Loki crossed his arms, even though he was sure there was no way she could tell what he was thinking.

Rolling her eyes, the girl finally dropped down from the branch in front of Loki. She ignored him as she walked past, pausing to tie back her hair. Loki grabbed her arm, infuriated that she was acting so indifferent towards him, a prince!

"Hey! Miss, what is your name?" he commanded.

It was to his immense surprise when the girl whirled on him and punched him squarely in the jaw. She pulled herself out of his grasp, suddenly holding a small penknife out in front of her like a sword. Loki backed away from her indignant glare.

"If you had just asked, and didn't just demand it, I would have told you!" she retorted, folding the knife and putting it back in her bag. "I assumed you would know that."

Loki composed himself. "Fine." he straitened his collar. "As a son of Odin and prince of Asgard, it would be my pleasure if you would tell me your name." he recited in his most mockingly sincere voice. The girl smirked dangerously.

"Why thank you, sir." she said with enormous sarcasm and giving a ridiculously exaggerated curtsy. Loki gritted his teeth. The girl laughed.

"The name is Sigyn. Sigyn Joutsdottir." she extended her hand, which Loki shook after eyeing her suspiciously for a moment. "My apologies for startling you. Not for hitting you, however. Prince or no, I will defend myself. My father told me that."

There was no superiority in her voice, just matter-of-fact fairness. It still irritated Loki. "Well, that's not proper behavior for a young lady." he grumbled as he began walking away.

"Was it not the young lady Sif who just bested you in hand to hand combat? Last I knew, battle training was not proper for girls." Sigyn countered in that all too innocent voice. Loki turned sharply.

"You were spying on me?"

"Well...sure. You're different. My father is trying to get me into the higher classes at the academy, so I might as well observe the instructors' techniques. I am unimpressed. Wasn't that supposed to be a lesson on dagger throwing?"

"Yes, it was." Loki conceded. "But I'll have you know, that although Sif is going to be a fearsome warrior one day, I am very capable of besting her in one-on-one combat. Don't think just because I'm Thor's younger brother, that I am not as proficient in combat. I am no different."

Sigyn's brow furrowed in confusion, and her eyes searched over his features. "I'm not. I simply mean that you shouldn't tell me what's proper when you are friends with someone who contradicts that." she said, pausing to squint at him. "Besides, when I said you're different, I meant in intellect. You are smart. Smarter than they realize. You're studying sorcery, aren't you?" she questioned.

Loki was taken aback. He wasn't expecting a compliment like that. "Well...yes, but what do you care?"

Sigyn sighed dreamily. "My father teaches politics at the academy, but he's a moderately skilled sorcerer. He's taught me as much as he can in his spare time, but my mother is extremely opposed to it because if the stigma against the use of magic, so she forbade it. That's why he's trying to get me into the academy, but now I'm realizing that the majority of the instructors and students are...ah, what's the word?..." she trailed off.

"Patronizing, thick-skulled, and ignorant?" Loki supplied. Sigyn grinned.

"Yes! Where are all the smart ones? There so many healers and warriors, and so few people of true science and knowledge." she said. Loki was looking at her as if she had three heads.

"You shouldn't have too much trouble; as women make up the majority of seidr wielders. I don't follow what you're talking about, the arts of magic are often considered a woman's work."

"Really? Well, I'm not talking about mending the wounds and broken bones of warriors home from battle, which is what my mother wants me to do. I mean...research on technologies and the real physics of thaumaturgy. Robotics and artificial intelligence. You know about the destroyer that guards Odin's vault? I'm sure you've heard of those fields-?" she chatted excitedly. Loki blinked very slowly. He wasn't used to anyone displaying interest in those kind of things.

"I-err...that's very...uh.." he fumbled over his words. Sigyn frowned. "that a very unusual interest for the young daughter of a wealthy family?"

"I suppose it's an unusual interest for anyone. Anyway, I'm about the same age as you. I have two younger sisters." she said with a dismissive shrugged, walking a little down the trail. "Ah, well. Sorry to bother you. I shouldn't have thought-" she stopped and turned around.

"Wait. You're prince Loki?"

Loki furrowed his brow. "Yes, as I've already said."

"Then you live within the palace?"

"Of course. But why-"

"So you have access to the grand library and archives?" Sigyn asked hopefully. Loki raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, that's where I spend much of my time." he said guardedly. Sigyn grinned wickedly. Loki frowned. "I don't know what you're thinking, but-"

"Can you convince your father to, you know...allow a friend of his son in as a guest? Maybe?" she reasoned, flashing an innocent smile.

"I doubt it. It's extremely restricted; but there's plenty of other libraries around the city. Anyway, I don't exactly know you."

Sigyn was quiet for a long moment, obviously thinking carefully.

"No one's ever showed interest in the things you like, have they?" she asked slowly, tipping her head in curiosity. Loki blinked.

"No one's ever stalked me through the woods, either."

The two figments of his memories continued to battle back and fourth like that, to Loki's faint amusement. The dreaming god of mischief remembered being in that specific predicament, arguing with the stubbornly determined girl who had surprised him in the cool forest. Loki knew the outcome of that confrontation. He had eventually agreed to speak with Odin to allow a guest into the great library. Oddly enough, Odin had accepted his request, and they had hunted through the countless tomes and documents. Loki had been ever baffled by the girl's immense hunger for knowledge, scouring over ancient spell books, transfixed for hours at a time, just as he was.

With a start, Loki realized he was no longer standing on the pleasant wooded path, watching a young mirage from his memories anymore. The trees around him had swirled into a mist of green and beige; blending in with muted, dark golds and crimsons as they poured down around him in an ethereal plume. A tendril of thick, portent, anxiety worked its way through his veins, gripping his heart and surrounding his chest, and squeezing and forcing the breath so he couldn't breath and the ground dropped from beneath him again and the darkness-

_Oh, nonono! No, no! This is where it goes bad! Falling and thrashing and screaming and breathing blood and pinned by the throes of his own demise andnononono-_

He hit something. Hard. A reverberating blow that jolted the sense back into his mind. Cool and smooth, what was-? Oh yes. The floor. At first Loki assumed that he had woken up from his peculiar dream, but in fact he hadn't at all. Confused and more than a bit shaken, he pulled himself to his feet with a groan. Immediately, he was taken aback by the sudden presence if many people all around him, talking and jesting and having a relaxed, peaceful time. Loki froze as a group of elegant young women walked towards him, unsure if his presence was noticeable. Obviously, it wasn't. One of the women walked so close their shoulders brushed.

Relaxing only slightly, Loki assessed his knew surroundings. He was in the golden hall, standing just on the bottom steps of the grand dais to Odin's throne. Curling his lip in disgust, he started to slink away, only to stop when he saw Thor and...himself? The boastful golden son was obviously having a wonderful time, chatting merrily with the lady Sif and Volstagg. The projection of himself, wearing his ceremonial gear sans the helmet, was a few strides away, grinning and self assured as he whisked his hand over Fandral's drink, causing it to glow. Everyone looked much younger, still adolescents for sure, yet they had easily attained their adult heights, just not quite as muscled out as matured warriors. Loki approached cautiously, trying to get a better look. His younger self (Oh my, did he look young...) seemed happy and content, ebony hair sleeked back and with a mischievous glint in his eye as he weaved throughout the crowd.

Turning around, his younger protection looked strait at him, and Loki tensed in expectation of being noticed. But the youthful reflection of him looked through him, and Loki followed his eyes to Odin's throne. The Allfather sat upon his throne, side by side with Frigga, a small, proud smile on his lips as he caught the eye of his son.

No. Not his son. Loki thought vilely. His younger self was unaware of the monster beneath his flesh. How innocent he had been.

Turning his back stiffly away from Odin, Loki realized this scene seemed familiar. Of course, gatherings like this were quite common, but Loki had never been as...social as his younger self was being today. Loki had never been too fond of large celebrations, but apparently this one was different, he realized as he followed the swiftly moving mirage from his memories as he weaved throughout the crowd. It must have been something exciting during his youth.

As Loki watched, he realized thar his young mirror seemed to be searching for someone in the crowd. He had paused, and his eyes flitted over the faces, frowning thinly. Suddenly, his green eyes lit up, and he slipped through the crowd in a flash, making Loki jog to keep up with him, following like an apparition.

"Sigyn!" the adolescent version of himself yelled, grinning like mad. Loki's eyes widened in shock as he remembered.

This was the recognition ceremony for those who excelled at the royal academy. Since it involved the princes of the realm, it was a joyous occasion. This was also when they would receive their titles from Odin. Thor as the god if thunder, Sif as the goddess of war, as well as his own: the god of mischief and chaos. Loki explicitly remembered how excited he had been, knowing how well he had excelled in certain areas of the academy. He had proved to be wickedly intelligent.

Now he also remembered it as one of the last times he ever saw his closest friend and partner in crime, Sigyn. Loki made his way to the edge of the crowd where his younger self had caught up with Sigyn. He remembered that she had just returned with her father from a trip to Vanaheimr in time to make it to the ceremony. She was to be recognized as well.

"Sigyn!" his young self repeated, catching up to the young woman, who turned to greet him with a grin.

"Aye! Loki, I made it! How've you been?" she asked earnestly, but something was off. Something he hadn't noticed at the time he had spoken with her.

Sigyn had matured into an infamously statuesque young woman, often drawing quite unwelcomed and unsavory attention from men. Her height, which intimidated many women, added to her lean and sinewy-strong body structure, akin to that of an athlete. The unusual look coupled with her piercing blue eyes, regally sloping jaw, and slinking and prowling walk never failed to turn heads. At the current time, she was wore a striking black and white splashed, flowing gown, which was highly unusual and even frowned upon at a dignified event like this. Most women were dressed in honey golds and rich auburns and turquoises, the colors that emulated Aesir royalty. But never Sigyn, she had never been conventional, instead choosing the most striking and bold patterns, which always drew inadvertent attention to herself. Not that she seemed to enjoy it, in fact quite the opposite. Whenever some warrior, often intoxicated, took it upon himself to try his luck with Sigyn, whose looks were occasionally rumored to rival Freyja, the goddess of beauty herself, she would run circles around them, somehow, someway, making them look like the fools they were.

At this, Loki was amused, as he recollected on his youth. In reality, Sigyn had been quietly stubborn and aloof with everyone, including Thor, Sif and the warriors three, who were the few that she spent most of her time with. There was a reason she was called Sigyn the Cat. The joke had started when Fandral and Thor realized how much more relaxed she seemed around Loki, as opposed to her normal feistiness with everyone else. They related it to her namesake's finicky demeanor, and the kenning stuck. It was true, as Loki had to admit as he looked back. She positively despised any large gathering, like the one today. She had preferred to watch from afar, not unlike himself, as the events unfolded.

Loki turned his attention back to the young dream-reflections of himself and Sigyn. They were stealthily commenting on Fandral's drunkenness. His younger self complemented her on her dress, and she rolled her eyes with mock melodrama.

"Oh, thank you, but please. I can't possibly compare to Thor and his red curtains and..._feather helmet_? Seriously? It looks like a lopsided _pigeon_ is trying to mate with his head." Sigyn commented, smirking as Loki was reduced to giggles. "Well, you should talk. I'm not even going to begin on what _your_ helmet looks like!"

"Fine, fine! Touché, lady cat." his younger self said, giving a humorous bow. His face turned serious. "But I do mean it, you look fantastic."

A shadow passed over Sigyn's face before shrugging it off and responding with a complement in turn, Loki realized, another thing he hadn't noticed at the time. There was something jittery about her mannerisms, and she kept casting glances to Odin up on is throne. She briefly edged away from a group of people clustering around Thor and Loki, and Fandral sauntered up to her, wearing his best sultry grin. Sigyn ignored him until he must have said something irritating, as she snapped sharply at him before going to find Loki once again.

Something was definitely amiss with the woman's behavior, but Loki couldn't place it. With a start, he realized that there was no way there could be scenes from his memory. His younger self had been busy when Sigyn had snapped at Fandral. He felt his blood chill. There was no way he could have seen or known that. It wasn't even remotely in his memory.

"I see you have figured this out, my son." Odin's grave voice sounded just behind him.

Loki whirled, eyes gleaming furiously. "You are doing this?!" he snarled, expecting be facing Odin, but there was no one there. The patrons of the event remained unaware. "I am not your son!" he continued.

The image of Odin flashed in his mind, face lined and tired, one cold blue eye gleaming. Loki felt his blood boil when Odin spoke next, the Alfather's voice seeming to penetrate his mind like his own venomous thoughts.

"Now is not the time for such dealings. I must show you something."

Loki whipped around, desperately trying to seek the source of the voice. This wasn't real-it couldn't be, it was just a dream! A very lucid dream, but still! Patrons of the gathering brushed by him, his presence unbeknownst to them all.

"Listen carefully, as the information-" Odin's voice sounded in Loki's head once more.

"Leave me alone!" he spat, wincing as he shook his head. His panic was growing from the memory of the last time a foreign voice spoke in his mind. "I refuse to oblige! This is not real."

Odin's sigh sounded heavy in his mind, and suddenly Loki felt a hand on his shoulder. Startled, he flinched away when he realized that Odin stood before him. The Alfather seemed to be in the same dimension as himself, unseen and unnoticed. Gungnir was held loosely at his side, and his one blue eye was tired and wary. Loki stiffened, eyes narrow and jaw clenched in suspicion, anger, and confusion. He had only seen man once since his capture on Midgard, and that was some time ago. He had no words for Odin, the one who lied to him for his entire life, who had squandered him away as a political pawn that had long lost its value. Had locked him away in a white-walled cell, without so much as a trial, to succumb to the ravenous, maddening whispers that his own, betraying and haunted mind created. Loki had no words at all.

"There is a pressing matter you must be informed of." Odin said bluntly, not expecting any response. He received none, so he continued. "You see, over there." Odin gestured with gungnir towards the younger Loki and Sigyn, standing several strides away. Warily, Loki allowed his eyes to flick towards them before locking back on Odin.

"Your point?" he gritted out roughly. Odin nodded very slowly.

"Sigyn Joutsdottir. Attendee of the royal academy, side by side with yourself and your brother."

"Not my-" Loki interjected. Odin held up a hand.

"Silence." he growled. "She is being recognized here, with you and your peers as well, for excelling at the academy." he paused, turning towards the front of the grand hall, where a much less-grayed Odin was standing to attention on the dais. "Pay close attention to her." He ordered.

To his utmost frustration, Loki found himself rooted to the spot. It was as if his limbs were encased in metal, keeping him in absolute stillness. Had this been not been a dream, he'd have easily escaped Odin's control.

The younger version of the Allfather began speaking, explaining the criteria that the graduated pupils from the royal academy that must be met to be mentioned on this occasion. Proficiency in combat and tactical strategies were a necessity, while exemplary skills in the magical arts were an addition. Loki watched, albeit silently furious at his situation, while Thor, Sif, the Warriors Three, as well as the younger version of his self and Sigyn, approached the base of the golden dais where the young Odin stood. Loki himself, as well as the elder projection of the Allfather, were standing very near, unseen and within close range to the group of very young adults. He remembered standing himself there that day. He was proud of his achievements, but the ceremony was nothing spectacular. It was just recognition by Odin and a mentioning of names; an excuse for a feast.

As he watched the group unanimously crouch on one knee and give the arm-across-chest warrior's salute, he couldn't help but notice the tension in Sigyn's lithe form. The muscles of her jaw were tense, and her movements jerky. During the salute, her eyes never left Odin's. Although this move was considered disrespectful, the moment was soon passed when they stood to attention.

"I would like to commemorate these six young, bright minded and marvelously skilled attendees of the royal academy, two of which are my dear sons." Odin began, smiling warmly down at them. "Thor, my firstborn and heir to the throne and now bestowed the title, god of thunder, please step forward."

Thor straitened, giving a charismatic grin, before ascending to the first platform off the dais. Odin placed the edge of Gungnir upon his broad shoulder, signaling for Thor to bow his head in respect.

"As king of Asgard, I commend you on your proficiency in battle, and welcoming empathy and generosity. As your father, I could not be prouder to have a such a man be the one to succeed me, as I know you will be even greater when you mature into the role of future king."

Loki swallowed the bile rising in his throat.

"Father, I am honored." Thor said before retreating to his customary place on the grand dais, an explosion of applause behind him.

"Loki, my dear second-born and future advisor to the throne, and titled, with glad intent and in accord with your mirthful charisma, god of mischief. Please step forward."

Lies, lies, lies.

Loki watched as the young version of himself hop up onto the platform, grinning as he saluted Odin. He bowed his head when Gungnir was placed upon his shoulder and Odin continued. "As king of Asgard I commend you on your cunning and wit in battle as well as your aptitude for the rigors of mastering seidr. As your father, I am humbled by your unquenchable thirst for knowledge. You certainly will watch out for your brother in times to come."

The young Loki flashed a grin, and dipped his head in respect before retreating to his place. Odin waited for the applause to settle before addressing Sif. As the warrior goddess ascended the dais, Loki watched from his spot, frozen and invisible, and momentarily preoccupied with his inner thoughts. Hearing Odin's words left a hollow feeling in his chest. So, so many lies were etched not every facet of his life. His very memories. Every promise, complement, every warm and proud smile he elicited from the man he was raised to believe his father was a bitter falsity. The foundation of his life had crumbed away the moment he had grasped the Casket of Ancient Winters, and his skin shifted to indigo and frost crept across his chest and the deep, poisonous red seeped into his eyes. The very tender and warm, pale flesh that reassured him of his steady, inviolable existence and the essence of the life that thrummed through his veins, had betrayed him. He knew. It made such pristine sense. He knew at that moment. Before Odin even yelled for him to stop, and he replaced the casket to its stand. Before he turned around to face his once father, everything made sense. He was the monster. The voracious beast in placid disguise, of impure blood and wretched domain. Doomed to failure from the start and caught in a perpetual state of lapsing over the edge of virtue and vice.

The elder projection of the Allfather cleared his throat and snapped Loki out of his daze. Finding himself still unable to move, he fought off a vicious retort. It was just a dream.

Just. A. Stupid. Painful. Childish. Dream.

Forcing himself to once again focus on the people around him, Loki realized that Sif had already received her recognition and the warriors three were just stepping down in unison off the dais, leaving Sigyn next. Loki glanced at the older projection of Odin a few paces away, who's expression was cold and stony as he watched his younger self address Sigyn, before turning to watch himself.

"Sigyn Joutsdottir, daughter of the upstanding politician, Joutsfar Kæerson. Attendee of the royal academy, specializing in the fields of healing just as your mother has before," Sigyn hadn't ascended the dais yet, and from Loki's perspective, (this scene was in his memories, but it wasn't very clear.) it seemed as though she frowned thinly at Odin's comment. "and devoted friend of my sons." her eyebrows raised slightly incredulously as Odin continued.

"It is with pleasure that I bestow the title, goddess of virtue and victory. Please step forward." Odin commanded.

Loki felt a wave of dizziness cloud his senses, and in a flash, Odin and him were standing on the great dais behind the younger Alfather so they were looking at Sigyn head on. Bewildered, Loki tried to move, but yet again he was frozen to the spot.

"Be still and pay attention." Odin growled at him. Reluctantly and fighting back waves of frustration, Loki settled to cross his arms and watch the young Sigyn.

With careful, slinking strides, the young goddess carried herself to before Odin. She had become strangely still and tight jawed, and fixing the Alfather with an eerie glare that the spectators behind her could not see. Odin hesitated, minutely, before placing Gungnir on her shoulder, anticipating the accordant salute. However, Sigyn's piercing blue eyes never left Odin's single, and she only lowered herself slightly in a bow. Her right arm ghosted across her chest, so it would appear to the audience as though she was in salute, yet she actually rested her fingertips the blade of the spear on her shoulder for a split second. She briefly dipped her head, still not breaking the challengingly disrespectful eye contact, as her deep crimson lips curled into a string of silent words.

_I. Know. Everything._

Odin's jaw twitched and his eye widened, but he ignored it and removed Gungnir from Sigyn's shoulder, the fleeting moment dissipating. The regal young woman straitened immediately and cocked her head at him in expectation, the smallest smirk curling her lip. It was a very sudden change of expression, and it left him uneasy. What was it she knew? This was one of the last times, Loki recalled, that he had seen her. She'd just returned from Vanaheimr, and would soon relocate there permanently.

"As king of Asgard, I commend you on your mastery of the arts of healing," at this Sigyn frowned once more. "as well as your inborn talent for wielding seidr. You have proven wondrously tactful in orchestrating and participating in tactical affairs, and if I may quote one of your combat instructors, 'she has equivalent ability to both incapacitate as well as to mend the wounds of those struck down.'" Odin finished. Sigyn gave him a final, suspicious glance before retreating to her place.

Before he could assess what just conspired, Loki, once again, felt the wave of dizziness surge through his body. It was stronger this time, and the world around him went dark. Fighting the urge to panic, he squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his fists as he felt himself fall.

"You can open your eyes now." Odin's voice suddenly rumbled from his right. Loki flinched, eyes shooting open and whirling around. It seemed as though they were back in the prison, standing outside his cell. The source of the voice stood right near the barrier, one eye fixed on him, endlessly patronizing. Loki squared his jaw and returned the look, ignoring the burn of shame that came with Odin's remark, for the man had acknowledged his display of fear.

Another reason to loath him.

Loki glanced into his brightly illuminated cell. His thin and ruinous form was slumped against the wall, head tipped back and obviously asleep. It was a most bizarre sensation, to look at oneself sleep from an outside perspective. Loki looked away, now settling with the uncomfortable fact that this wasn't entirely a dream. He was truly talking with Odin, and that disgusted him. It felt vaguely violating.

"I have shown you a new perspective on some of your memories involving Sigyn. It is-"

"Yes, fantastic." Loki interrupted irritably "It would be even better if you skipped strait to the explanation."

Odin narrowed his cold blue eye before continuing. " As you know, she had often traveled back and forth to Vanaheimr. You also know that from a young age she displayed an uncanny interest in vague, fringe-type magics." Odin paused, taking a few steps closer to Sigyn's cell. Loki stayed stone-still.

"Obviously she is adept in that field, as she disabled your forcefields." Loki said sharply. "She mentioned that she was proficient in areas with which even you are clueless."

Odin grunted. "That is false. The branches of seidr she taps into is well within my knowledge. However, their usage is considerably frowned upon. Dark magic and negative energies, as you know." he said, then turned to Loki. "I come with a warning. Sigyn is dangerous and unpredictable. The trouble she caused at her betrothal ceremony was unduly complicated, and I'm suspicious the entire thing was a chicanery. I do not know what she is planning; but do not fall for any of her tricks. Do not let her manipulate you."

Loki's frown deepened. "What is my well being to you?"

"You are my son, and I still wish that you-"

"What is it that she knows? She knew something, all those years ago, didn't she?" Loki snapped. Odin was quiet, so he continued, narrowing his eyes with rage as he stalked towards Odin. "During that ceremony, she mouthed something to you. 'I know everything' what was it she knew? You know it, and you're afraid, aren't you? She holds something over you, does she not?"

"She came upon very destructive information. There are some truths that wound greater than the lies that protect-" Odin paused, staring into the cell nearest Loki's, to where Sigyn lie sprawled in the makeshift hammock. Loki allowed himself to follow his gaze. The mysterious woman was staring through the glass of the cell, eyes wide, unfocused, and settling on Odin.

Grumbling to himself, the Alfather walked several paces to the side. After a moment, Sigyn's piercing gaze followed him. The elegantly arched line of her scarred brow furrowed with uncertainty, and her eyes shifted over the area he stood, as if not quite sure if she sensed something. Her expression was unreadable as she searched the darkness. Odin's eye widened in disbelief.

"That is impossible..."


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the continuation of the previous paragraph. Maybe it'll start making sense? (Pfft yeah right!)

Feedback is always appretiated, good or bad!

Sigyn yawned as she stretched in the hammock, stubbornly refusing to allow sleep to consume her. Sure, she was tired. She hadn't slept in almost two days. But that wasn't extensively unusual, she could go longer if the situation required it. Not that it did now, however. She was relatively safe, being locked in prison and all. Of course, she could just walk out, but that wasn't part of the plan.

This entire series of events would be all for naught if she didn't abide by her own agenda.

So she would just have to deal with boredom and the destructive nature of her thoughts. Ah, yes...her mind, her greatest foe. Not really. She had worse enemies, but in this situation (and many others, come to think of it) the urgent complexity of her racing thoughts was perhaps the worst part of this entire endeavor.

Sigyn shifted to that she could tap her foot on the floor, creating a steady rhythm to disrupt the humming, bright silence of the cell. Perhaps there was a way to disable the lights...? She could think on it later. For now, she settled on propping her sketchbook on her lap, expertly flicking a pencil across the pages. Drawing was an outlet for the mind, especially the mind of someone complicated as she. Her eyes drifted to the adjoining cell. Loki was sprawled against the wall, head tipped back in sleep. He'd been still for a while, muscles occasionally twitching, and face contorting in a dream. Considering the boring and white walled emptiness of the cell, Sigyn settled on drawing the man. After a while, her foot ceased the rhythm, and she fell into the silent and still, trance-like focus that she was accustomed to while drawing. It was one of the few times she could shut her mind of and truly have her entire focus on something. Almost like meditation, it was a way to fade into the surroundings, absolutely still and peaceful.

Sigyn took this moment, while drawing the sleeping demigod, to subconsciously key in to the background noise and every nuance of the airflow that coiled in the silence. In the immediate vicinity, there was the delicate scraping of her pencil on paper, the rustle of fabric from when she shifted her arm and her own alert, shallow exhale of breath. Slowly reaching out, she picked apart every little sound in the cell. Initially, it seems painfully silent. But it wasn't, as things rarely are. There was the deep and occasionally unsteady draws of breath from the sleeping Loki. There was the lights' faint hum, soft yet oppressive, like a humid afternoon in the peak of summer. A clatter of distant boots and light voices indicated the guards changing rotation. If one really paid attention, there was a lot that could be discerned from the silence.

But wait. There was something else. A faint tone in her ear that started, a ringing buzz that she felt in her mind instead of heard. Most would ignore this entirely, chocking it up an approaching headache or simply accept it as something that just was. Not Sigyn, never. As any powerfully claircognizant individual would, she knew better than to ignore something like this, no matter how subtle. The ringing in her ear was most often a sign. Her intuition telling her to pay attention, that something may be amiss or about to happen, or perhaps there was a presence nearby.

Yes. Sigyn lifted her head from her drawing. Someone is most certainly approaching. She glanced into the darkness beyond the perimeter of the cell. It was faint, entirely in her mind, but she just knew it was. She felt the presence just outside the cell, and almost-but-didn't hear the low rumble of a weary, aged male voice and the brush of a fabric cloak against the floor. And was that...? Yes! Another presence, demeanor tense as it seemed, and younger. She sensed the guarded, restricted behavior of the older presence, and the quiet, simmering anger and despaired confusion from the other.

Suddenly the older presence was gone. Or had moved, more specifically, jut a few paces to the right. She turned her head to where it now was, she could sense a sudden surge if wariness from the presence, and furrowed her brow in confusion. Something was there, but it also wasn't. There was some form of sorcery at work, and the presences were familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

Unless...

Sigyn leapt up suddenly, stumbling over the hammock and almost dropping her book. She moved towards the adjoining cell. Loki was still asleep. Sigyn made sure the barrier was still disabled before approaching him. The man's legs were stretched in front of him, and hands folded in his lap as he leaned against the wall. Several locks of wavy black hair had fallen across his face, as his head had slumped forward slightly onto his shoulder. Sigyn snapped her fingers a few times, and when nothing happened, clapped her hands loudly. His breathing remained unhitched. Hesitating only briefly, Sigyn knelt down beside him, peering closely at the man's face. Though she was almost positive of her hunch, she slid two fingers along the underside of his jaw, feeling the steady pulse of blood beneath her finger tips. It was normal, and, as she studied the rise and fall of his chest, his respiration was as well. But what confirmed her suspicions, was that his pulse and respiration rates were of someone awake and alert, not in the resting state of deep sleep.

Feeling increasingly irritated and angry as the puzzle pieces clicked together, Sigyn stood sharply and backed away. Pausing for a moment to make sure she could still sense the two presences out side the glass, (she could) she began to search around Loki's cell. Although she wasn't keen on the idea of intruding, she felt it was required considering the circumstances.

There was a cup partially full of liquid on Loki's desk. Shrugging, Sigyn picked it up and smelt it, ensuring that it was water. It was, so she returned to Loki's sleeping form.

"Hey, Mister Sky-Walker, I apologize, but it's time you return to your self." She said, and promptly poured the water on his face.

*******

Loki sputtered from the shock of being pulled so quickly from his dream visit from Odin, or perhaps it was the cold water. He knew exactly what had happened, for pity's sake he had watched Sigyn prepare to dump the water on him before he was woken. Violently. Loki opened his eyes, wincing at the light before struggling to pull himself to his feet. Water ran from his hair in rivulets down his face and neck. He shook his head to clear it before narrowing his eyes in cold rage at his long-lost childhood friend.

"_What in the nine bloody realms was that for_?" he growled, voice low and frustrated. Sigyn, who was respectfully standing back in her cell, raised an eyebrow.

"Something told me you needed to be woken up." was all she said. Loki stared at her.

"And what would that be?" he sounded as if he was talking to a child. Sigyn's expression was unreadable.

"Haven't you gotten the memo yet? I'm claircognizant, thank you very much. Which is kind of like a combination between clairaudience and clairvoyance. You know, clear-hearing and clear-seeing. I pick up on things." she paused and Loki's frown deepened. She rolled her eyes. "_I just intuited it, okay_?" her voice dripped sarcasm. Loki simply grunted, turning away. He pulled his soaked tunic over his head, ignoring the faint snort from Sigyn. He wouldn't have a change of clothes until later when the guards tended to the inmates, so he took the thin green robe lying on his cot and wrapped it around his bare shoulders before turning back to Sigyn. To his faint surprise, she had pointedly turned away, seemingly enthralled by the darkness beyond the forcefield. Not many would turn their back on him. No one with any sense of life preservation, really.

"Who was it?" Sigyn asked, still facing away. Loki sighed and crossed his arms, taking the opportunity to stare at the back of her head.

"Who was what?" he droned. Sigyn whirled, suddenly moving quickly and approaching him. Loki frowned thinly at her when she stopped at the dividing line between their cells. She squinted at him.

"Who was it. _In. your. Head_?" she enunciated each word very clearly, and broke into a wide and sarcastic, false grin. The left side of her mouth and corner of the same eye were pulled by the tightness of the scars from this expression, and it was as if she knew how mad it made her look. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"What makes you think that someone infiltrated my dreams?" he prompted suspiciously. Sigyn folled her eyes and drew in a deep breath, as if preparing to delve into speech.

"Well, your vitals were that of someone alert and conscious, instead of resting. Your heart rate did not spike due to any external stimuli, such as noise or touch, at least that I could tell, which is conducive of either a comatose state due to injury or illness, or that the individual is being affected by some sort of spell. I also sensed two presences out _there_" she gestured over her shoulder "looking in. Honestly, even I don't know how that's possible, but it was and my intuition _never_ fails me. And, since I doubt you're going to really say who you spoke with, I might as well deduce it myself." Sigyn paused minutely, and Loki pulled a doubtful moue.

"What's that look for?" She commented, and swept on. "Anyway. To my knowledge, there are only six mages in this realm powerful enough to walk in the dreams of others. An obscure and reclusive sorcerer, who's name has fled me at the moment, from the eastern highlands. Eir, a Valkyrie healer from Lyfjaberg." Sigyn counted off on her fingers. "Odin. Frigga. You, hence your kenning, Loki the Skywalker. And, as I must humbly mention, myself. Not that I use the ability often, however. I find it too intrusive for my liking."

She eyed Loki for a second, gauging his reaction. Loki kept his expression carefully masked, even though he was faintly surprised that she knew of a quite obscure skill set. Sigyn shrugged.

"I can rule out myself, obviously, as well as Eir, and Frigga because I could tell that both of the presences were male. Of course, it wasn't you who had initiated whatever dream conversation you were in, and I doubt the hermit from the eastern cloud forests would have much to do with you. So that leaves Odin. Which makes perfect sense, from my perspective."

"Oh?"

Sigyn gave another exaggerated shrug, holding her hands up at her sides. "Simple. Odin needed to '_foretell_' something, didn't he? Or proclaim some other hypocritical shit and didn't have the gall to do it in person. What a coward. To Niflheim with Odin, for all I care. Had something to do with me, didn't it?" She said as if it was the most obvious thing possible.

Loki stared at her for a moment, biting his lip in an attempt to keep a serious expression. It was futile, however, and he broke into a wheezing chuckle, shaking his head and looking down at the floor with a half hidden grin. Sigyn's brow arched speculatively, and her gaze flicked over him again. Loki finally met her unamused gaze, his eyes gleaming with bleak mirth.

"I must say, your insight is impeccable. Yet you have some nerve to speak of the Allfather in such a manner, I wouldn't be surprised if one of the guards reported you." He said, then slowly paced the perimeter of his cell. Sigyn watched him, and folded her arms.

"Sometimes nerve is all you have. Sometimes not, because technically, I *_could_* just go strutting out of here like I owned the place. Besides, Odin knows I'm here. I've been put in a maximum security prison for stirring up some trouble and flustering nobles? Please, that just wouldn't make sense unless there was a _damn_ good reason, and there is."

Loki turned to her, tipping his head imploringly. Sigyn snorted.

"Like hell I'm going to say a word." She said.

"A sharp tongue can cut its own throat, irreparably wounding its master." He approached her now, eyes dark and lowering his voice to a whisper.

Sigyn flipped her short hair back, cooly tossing her head. "Oh yeah? So can knives if held by inexperienced, amateur hands. Yet if you know _where_" she echoed his whisper, stepping closer as well "to slash, to cut deepest and and with the most blood; how to wield the blade, you can protect yourself against _whoever you need_."

Her piercing blue gaze was level enough, if not perhaps a bit too innocent to be sincere. Loki hooded his own eyes, letting a signature half-smirk trail his lips and brow crinkle in a sinister furrow when he spoke next, a whisper gossamer faint. "You wouldn't really challenge the infamous, silver-tongued-traitor to a battle of word and wit, would you?" Loki purred, licking his lips and leering at the woman. Sigyn raised one eyebrow, ceding to incline her head as if in defeat.

"Of course not." She shook her resignedly "Everyone, no matter who you are, should be allowed to keep their most basest dignity." Sigyn said evenly, showing her palms as she backed further into her cell, as if vaguely gesturing to the walls themselves. "Who am I" she flashed a grin, voice cunningly innocent. "to extort yours?"

Loki blinked in brief confusion, façade of snake-charming manipulation vanishing for the briefest moment. He frowned thinly, working his jaw.

"You think yourself so wise. So _untouchable_. You're throwing your foolish bravado around, so sure in your capabilities against the god of chaos. Stupid, injudicious, arrogant girl." He sharpened his tone, edging closer to her. "How dare you underestimate my acuity, my power. How _dare_-"

"Hold it, buster." She cut in, matching his intensity "I am a capable and mature woman, who could, by dealing truths like poison daggers, raise worlds and topple empires. I am not some enervate little _schoolgirl_, and something tells me you know that. I am NO fool. I have my bravado and my wisdom because I am sure of my capabilities. Considering we are prisoners, I have treated you respectfully enough, but I give what I get. Hell, of course I'm going to push boundaries. _It's what I do_. Perhaps you feel threatened; that's fine I get it. I'll take the message and leave you be." She paused to to draw a calming breath, and dipped her head to him, yet her lip still curled up over her eye-teeth. "But someone, Odin for sure but still; I don't care who, was messing with your memories. Though I may not be an example of eminent morals, I for one, will not tolerate thought and memory manipulation in my presence."

Sigyn stared hard at him for a long moment before settling resolutely back in her makeshift hammock, crossing her legs. Loki stared at her, bewildered, as she flipped through the leather bound sketchbook on her lap. Odin's words rang in his mind.

"...destructive information..." He had said "...some truths wound greater...lies protect..."

Though Odin had refused to say exactly what it was Sigyn had know, Loki couldn't help but have his suspicions. The first thing that had come to mind was that, somehow, she had found out of the monster that lie within his flesh, long before he discovered it himself that accursed day in the Jotunheimr. It would make sense; Sigyn had always had a way of sleuthing out information that no sane person could possibly have known.

Loki turned away in disgust, returning to lean against the far wall. Of course. It made perfect sense. His closest friend of his youth knew what he was long before he, and disappeared from his life because she couldn't face the monster he ought to become.

Though he was almost certain now of his theory, Loki was still curious why she had been so opposed to Odin's intrusion into his dreams. Granted, it wasn't a particularly pleasant experience for him, yet it wasn't remotely Sigyn's business what went on in his head. It wasn't anyone's; not even, now that he considered it with increasing indignity, Odin's concern what went on in his mind.

Loki sighed and massaged his temple. She had also mentioned the Chitauri. That was also a bit disconcerting, considering that very few knew extensive information about the alien race.

Unless...

A sudden thought struck him. Loki's head snapped up towards Sigyn, who's back was pointedly to him.

"Have you been sent to..." He began, then trailed off. The goddess turned slightly in the makeshift hammock, one eyebrow raised in an imploring gesture.

"Are you..." He groped for words. "Er...a..." Both eyebrows raised curiously.

"A what, exactly?" Came the guarded prompt. Loki scowled and cleared his throat.

"An assassin?"

Turning completely towards him and crossing her legs, Sigyn tipped her head curiously, then almost seemed to shrug. "I guess you could say that. Sometimes, at least. Sure." She said hesitantly. Loki worked his jaw and allowed his brow to raise accusingly.

"A spy?" He shook his head slightly, a faint, bitter smile at his lips. "Sent to make sure I am no threat? Are you here to kill me, _Miss Belladonna_? It would make sense, _wouldn't it_?" He said, smooth and cutting. The old kenning rolled off his tongue unnoticed.

Sigyn blinked and studied him for a long moment, suspicious. "What would make sense?" She said cautiously.

When Loki said nothing, she continued. "That I am sent to kill you? What reason do I have?"

_"What reason do I have?_" Loki echoed mockingly. "What reason do you lack, more like. There isn't a person in Asgard who would pass up an opportunity to implement my death."

Sigyn seemed mildly confused, which she hid with sarcasm."Sure, maybe everyone wants you dead. But you are of little threat or concern to me, so I don't understand why you'd think I'd pick a fight. I'm not like _some_ people I could name. It's not like I go around looking for enemies, I have plenty of them currently hunting me, that I will eventually have to deal with, so.." she said, pausing to shrug. "Oh, and besides. I'm not of Asgard so I'll take a rain check on the '_implementing your death_' thing."

Loki narrowed his eyes. "I thought that was just an unexpected farce to disturb your sister?" He said. Sigyn chuckled.

"Ah, you pay such close attention." She said, shaking her head. "No...that is...true. I possess quite the conglomeration of blood. Not that it's anyone's business, mind you." She rolled her eyes, flicking her hand dismissively. "Old news long dead."

Loki inclined his head. "Yet it still had an effect, did it not?" He said. Sigyn eyed him.

"My sister is a sentimental creature. So are you. And Odin. Most everyone is, yet still some more than others. Perhaps even a bit myself, though in my experience sentiment is based of falsities." she said. Loki grunted.

"Sentiment is too great a character flaw for even myself. Any flashes of childish nostalgia I've shown are imagined." he pointed out, shifting his position against the wall. He stretched his arms and rolled his shoulder, hearing the joints pop. Sigyn's cackle surprised him. Loki studied at her, rolling on her back in the swinging hammock, shaking her head and letting out a melodic, throaty laugh.

"What?" he queried. Sigyn ignored him, catching her breath and pulled herself to her feet, still grinning to herself.

Loki felt a minute flare of irritation.

"Answer me!" He snapped. Sigyn frowned down at him. Feeling uncomfortable that she could look down on him, Loki stood up and folded his arms. The woman was still very tall, however, her chin was level with about the top of his shoulders.

"What you just said." Sigyn began, pacing her cell. "It was amusing."

"It wasn't uttered with comical intent."

"I know. That's why it was funny." She stopped and looked him strait on, icy blue eyes suddenly serious. "You just claimed to be above sentimental endearments, yet you blatantly contradicted yourself moments prior."

She was implying that he was a hypocrite? Loki made a frustrated noise low in his throat, best described as a growl. Though he may be one of the most hated men in the known realms, deemed a lier and a perfidious trickster, he still was a man of his word. He never made empty declarations and threats he could not fulfill. Not many believed this, however, so he was quick to get defensive.

"I don't see what makes you think-"

"'_Are you here to kill me, Miss Belladonna?_'" Sigyn interrupted, using his previous words against him. Loki frowned.

"That was nothing more than a simple byword that fit the context. The name of something as lethal as it is unassuming." He said. Sigyn leaned forward on her toes.

"For pity's sake, I haven't heard that kenning in almost nine hundred fifty years! I know it from my childhood" She whispered. "There was only one person in all the realms, of the thousands I have known in all my years of traveling, to ever call me by that kenning. Even I had long forgotten about it, until you brought it up..." She paused, straitening and locking her hands behind her back. Loki's eyes widened minutely with the realization. "If that is not the most fundamental sentimentality, to draw on something from a memory reminiscent of those times when we were children, so, so long ago that they are nothing more than gossamer fine wisps of what was and what long should be forgotten, I do not know what is."

Loki let his eyes flick to the side, unable to hold her immutable, if not slightly crooked and condemnatory, gaze.

They didn't speak anymore after that.

Loki and Sigyn stayed in silence for several hours, until the guards commenced their evening rounds. Loki, having drifted asleep again, (it was not as if there was anything to do other than be forced into conversing by his inexplicable cellmate) until he was roused by Sigyn, unsurprisingly, disagreeing with a small squadron of guards.

However, disagreeing is perhaps too sophisticated of a description for Sigyn's method. Bickering, more like, with a petulant, presumptuously stubborn snark seeping into her tone and a sleazy grin twisting her lips that belied her inadvertent amusement.

The head guardsman slammed the butt of his quarterstaff on the ground and irritation. "Sigyn Joutsdottir, by the order of the supreme justice, you will be restrained and isolated until thy trial if thou does not- aye! I said that is enough!" The guard snapped, reenabling the divider between Loki and her cells with a flip of a switch on a control panel. Sigyn cackled like a madwoman, motioning her hand casually, and the barrier vanished in a flash of green-blue energy.

"You can threaten all you like;" she taunted, slipping a small gun like device out of her jacket pocket and peering innocently down its barrel. The circle of guards tensed. "I still will be in control." She said sweetly, swinging her hips in a sauntering gate as she circled the cell, the silver gun dangling off the tip of her finger.

The head guard cleared his throat. "Ma'am, please put down the weapon, or we will be required to take it by force." He said firmly, yet his eyes shifted nervously. No one really knew what her devices were capable of, and no one wanted to find out.

Loki stayed where he was, leaning in his familiar place against the cold, sterile, white wall.

Sigyn bit her lip, swiping her tongue over the scars marring the left portion. Her head was down as she studied the palm of her hand with sudden interest. Blue eyes flicked slyly up to the guard, and she smiled.

"_Over my dead body."_ She purred, ever-so-sweetly. The head guard sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as if trying to maintain a chivalrous attitude.

"Very well." He said, and nodded to three of the bulky and well armed men in the group.

Sigyn tensed as they raised their quarterstaffs in preparation of passing through the one-way barrier. "Hey. I'm warning you. Do not do that." She said with sudden sharpness. One of the bouncers closest to the barrier chuckled.

"Listen, you pretty little scar-faced thing," Sigyn's eyes widened incredulously at the insult, "you have no call on the matters of your keepers." The guard drawled mockingly, then stepped through the barrier, leading the other two men with him.

Sigyn backed up swiftly, palms open, as if in fear. There was enough space in the cell for two of the guards to fan out on her left and right, and the one who insulted her to approach head on, all with weapons drawn defensively. For a moment she seemed to surrender, the silver gun slipped up her sleeve, her shoulders hunched and head bowed in defeat. The guard to her right took this as a sign of compliance, and gripped her upper arm.

Sigyn's next move was too fast for Loki to track.

The cunning woman spun rapidly, wrenching the guards arm back and cracking him in the jaw with her elbow before bringing a knee up into his groin. He doubled over slightly with a grunt and Sigyn had already flipped backwards and slammed into the man behind her, using his staff as a lever as she twisted it viciously into against his neck. With a shout of alarm the final guard scrambled as he gripped Sigyn by the shoulders and pulled her off the man, attempting to pin her to the ground with his weight. Eyes narrowed in fury at the man who had insulted her injuries, Sigyn slipped a long-bladed dagger out of her coat and thrusted it through the guard's chest with a sickening _crunch_. He collapsed on her, blood spraying from the wound and gurgling through up through his mouth.

Loki watched, idly fascinated, as more guards flooded in to surround the woman. Sigyn flipped and twisted as she avoided blows and attempts at restraint, fighting and striking with the swift sureness of someone well seasoned by the brutal art of killing. Loki had killed many over his lifetime. As had Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three. Loki had seen Thor massacre enemies beside Sif, the Warriors Three, and himself. In cold blood, mercilessly. They were warriors, intensely trained to defend themselves and inflict lethal blows to any who dare threaten them or Asgard. He had studied, himself alone, in other realms the manners of foreign assassins and espionage agents. How to manipulate, twist words and draw your subject into a trap.

Oh yes, Loki knew the ways of foreign-trained spies. Sigyn fought with clean, efficient moves, swift and lethal. Some moves he recognized to be reminiscent of the elves' style of evading blows by spinning on one foot, others were completely unfamiliar to him. He could tell she was used to fighting multiple opponents at once, and that she wasn't trying to inflict lethal blows. Well, other than the first guard she had struck down. It added to the mystery.

There was a metallic pit sound, and one guard collapsed into a bizarre fit of thrashing. The explanation was revealed when Sigyn yelped in pain as a staff crashed into her left shoulder, and she angled her arm to reveal the silver gun. Another faint pit, and the guard dropped in a seizure. Then another. They seemed alive yet incapacitated by incongruous muscle movements. Some type of sedative or neurotoxin of some sort. Slick and efficient yet perhaps nonfatal.

For a moment Sigyn seemed overwhelmed, as anyone should be. Two men in heavy armor were pressing down on her shoulders and neck, attempting to wrench her arms behind her back. Sigyn arched her spine, writhing in vain as she tried to slip from the guards' grasp.

It seemed all over, but suddenly there was a commanding shout from down the nearby corridor.

Loki's head shot up in surprise.

"STOP! _Silence_! Step away at once!" Odin's voice boomed out, reverberating with power. The Allfather strode grandly over, golden capes billowing at his feet.

Everyone froze; the guardsmen craning their necks incredulously, Sigyn suspended between them, panting and bleeding.

The head guard stepped through the barrier and crouched in reverence to the Allfather. "I believe there is a misunderstanding, my sire. This woman is a sorceress, somehow capable of disabling the one-way barriers of the cells." He said, still out of breath. Odin studied him for a moment, then surveyed the carnage. Four guards lie sprawled on the once white floor of the room, now splattered with copious amounts of blood. At least one was dead; the others breathing yet conscious. There was one guard on each side of Sigyn, pressing blades to her throat.

When the Allfather's gaze shifted to Loki, calmly leaning against the wall in the adjoining cell, the god of mischief stared levelly back.

Sigyn caught her breath, grinning despite her dire predicament. "Oh, look who deigned to visit the most treacherous-"

"_Silence_." Odin interrupted, holding Gungnir up, gesturing to the guards. "Release her now." He commanded. The guards glanced at each other uneasily for a few heartbeats. Whatever their opinion may be of the situation, they were ultimately bound to obey Odin's word. They released her.

Sigyn cut a smug glance at the guards as she stepped over the body of their fallen comrade. she stooped briefly and yanked the dagger out of his chest, not flinching in the least at the nauseating sucking sound it created. Odin's one-eyed gaze sharpened at her ruthlessness. Sigyn curled her lip at him.

"What? I gave fair warning. It's _nothing_ on my conscience if he didn't heed it." She said smoothly, and nodded to the others. "Extract of the _niddgiri_ fruit, from Svartálfheimr." She said, sheathing the bloody dagger."I was nice. It wears off in only a day."

Odin studied her, jaw working thoughtfully. He gestured to the head guard.

"Send for healers to tend to these men. Miss Sigyn is to come with me." He said, waving a hand and the barrier to the outside of her cell vanished for a moment. The guards hesitated.

"I will take care of it." Odin rumbled, and the guards backed off. Sigyn smirked, stepping through the threshold and into the corridor.

"Funny you should show up at such a convenient time." She said, carefully rubbing a smear of blood off her cheek, eyeing Odin up and down. He was shorter than she had realized, this was the first time she had been face to face to him on the same level in ages. She practically towered over him.

"Mmhmm..." The Allfather gave indiscernible agreement.

Odin readied Gungnir, the head faintly glowing gold with energy. Sigyn stayed as he gazed at Loki for a moment, expression vexatious. Loki's eyes flicked to her, then locked back on Odin, who sighed.

"My son." He said, faintly dipping his head in resignation. Loki sneered.

"_Laufey's _son." He corrected viciously. Sigyn's neutral expression suddenly intensified, forehead creasing in confusion as she looked from Odin to Loki and back to Odin.

Loki didn't have to guess what was going through her mind. He knew.

Sigyn stared at Odin, mouth open in shock. "You never told-" That was all she got out, before Odin stamped the butt of Gungnir on the ground and they both evaporated in a flash of gold, leaving Loki in silence once again, except for the footsteps of the approaching healers.

Sigyn's last comment had unsettled him, but he elected to ignore the feeling. He idly watched as two healers positioned the unconscious men in the adjoining cell onto stretchers. Most of the mysterious woman's antics annoyed him, and Odin's behavior just made him suspicious.

Sigyn the Cat was never returned to her cell


	4. Chapter 4

"_You never told him?!"_

"If you'd let me explain, I'll assure you." Odin attempted to interrupt the infuriated woman. Sigyn leered at him.

"_Do_ continue then." She snarled.

"I never wanted him to feel different. He was loved dearly no matter-"

"That wasn't part of the agreement." Sigyn interrupted, voice reverberating with anger. "I knew what would happen if he figured it out himself. I knew because I went through the same thing, all those years ago, and you remember it, right? I though I left my troubles behind when I faded away into the background. I thought even someone as despicable as yourself would be able to uphold your end of the bargain; I guess I was wrong. Now look where I am."

Odin sighed, staring off into the brilliantly complex stellar void that encompassed his view from the Bifrost. "I cannot change what you discovered so long ago. If I could have done things differently, change fate. I would have." he said.

"But you didn't." Sigyn whispered. "Nine hundred fifty years ago, I was forced to divide my life in two. _Nine hundred and fifty years! _Because of you!" She snapped. "Because I discovered who I was, or rather, who I wasn't. And I figured out your plans for the Jotunheimr, and Laufey, and his son, ALL OF IT! Because I knew the truth."

"I never forced you to do anything, Sigyn."

"Oh, don't even play that card, Allfather. You knew if I spilled your secrets...if I so chose, I could have ripped your family apart by unearthing your lies. _Everyones_ lies! But I didn't. I chose not to. You know why?" She paused, studying the profile of Odin's face in the darkness. He wouldn't look at her, and she couldn't help but be glad. "I would not hurt those I love. Even though I was young and foolish, I was wise enough to know how much it would hurt my family and the ones _I loved_ if I revealed your secrets for you. So I disappeared into the remote areas of Vanaheimr, doing my best to keep in touch with my family. That, you may be aware of. If there's one thing you should know about me, know I didn't do any of it for you." Sigyn finished bitterly, composing herself.

"Where have you been all this time, I haven't been able-"

"To keep track of me?" She completed Odin's sentence. He shut his mouth and Sigyn shrugged. "I created a life for myself, mind you. My specialties are quite broad and very prominent in their fields. I refuse to elaborate."

Sigyn walked to the edge of the Bifröst, long coat billowing in the stellar breeze. Odin watched her solemnly, considering his options. As a sorceress alone, she was dangerous beyond comprehension, he knew, easily equal to, if not almost surpassing himself and Loki. But if Sigyn decided to pursue certain ambitions...he also knew there would be little that stood in her way.

Blood ties were more powerful and influential than anyone truly would like to admit. As a king, Odin had to be begrudgingly willing to make some allowances, and Sigyn knew that.

"Considering our standing; well, more like what I hold over you, I assume you intend to pardon my recent wrongdoings-?" She asked, voice hinting threat. Odin sighed.

"Yes, on one condition."

Sigyn whipped around. "I don't like conditions. Not unless I get something in turn." She said.

"Your freedom seems like penance enough."

"Hmm...you really don't think that I could be held captive if I didn't want to, did you?"

"Enough of this prattling. I will grant you a complete pardon if you explain why you actively tried and succeeded in infiltrating the prison."

Sigyn though for a long moment. It wasn't as if she could tell him the actual reason. She rethought her actions, deciphering the most obvious counter scenario. "I needed a way, a situation, to cut ties with my family. I never wanted to do it, but if I am linked to my sisters it puts them in danger, and I can't have that. I'll make sure they are safe until my dying breath." She said solemnly. It was a partial truth. Odin looked skeptical.

"How can I be sure you aren't working for Loki?" He asked. Sigyn scoffed.

"Not only do I not work for anyone, number one, but I haven't spoke with him in nine hundred fifty years. He's not the same person I knew as a child, and neither am I."

"You seemed upset when you found out I never told him of his parentage."

She sensed a trap. "I hate it when people go back on their word. Especially for a deal that I had to sacrifice so much for." She allowed a nonchalant shrug. "Perhaps I am afflicted by occasional blips of sentimentality after all."

Odin stared at her for a long, long time, trying to judge whether Sigyn spoke the truth. Wearily, he decided she was. If she wasn't, she was a damn good lier.

"Very well then, you are free t..." He trailed off. Sigyn had spread her arms and flipped backwards off the edge of the Bifröst in a graceful arc, vanishing in an ethereal splash of blue green light. She was already gone.

The old king sighed, gazing at the spot she had last been, feeling a twinge in his chest at the memory of the last time he had witnessed someone disappear into the space below the rainbow bridge.

_Pit_

Pit!

Loki's eyes flicked open, glancing wearily around. Nothing but the monotonous humming of the lights. Had he head something-?

**_Pit!_**

There it was again, louder this time. Loki was sprawled on his stomach on the simple, low cot, one hand reaching the floor and his feet handing off the end. He sighed, shifting his position slightly, but it didn't improve his comfort. Not that he should particularly care, he knew he neither deserved it nor expected it, yet when your world was reduced to a ten by thirty cell, the hardness of ones bed proved to be something to think about.

_Pit! Pit!_ He heard the sound again. Like metal bouncing off glass, or tapping.

Oh, tapping. Insistent, attention seeking tapping. He forced the drowsiness of sleep away as he rose his chest off the cot and partially turned to survey the transparent barrier around his cell. Loki started violently at the cause of the noise, falling off his narrow and uncomfortable cot with an ungraceful thud.

"Morning, _sunshine_." an unmistakably familiar voice drawled. Loki groaned as he rolled over on his back, pulling himself to his feet. Sigyn was lounging on the bench outside the cell, one long leg crossed over the other folded underneath her. Loki glowered at her, saying nothing. She raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, it's not my fault you woke up in the manner you did." She said. "I must say, you are a very sound sleeper."

Loki growled low in his throat. He knew she had been up to something. Knew. It. "What are you doing here. Where are the guards?"

Sigyn uncrossed her legs, standing up and approaching the barrier. Her attire hadn't changed substantially from the long black coat and copper-bronze armor down her arms and chest. That was the same. She did, however sport a thick ruff of long russet colored fur spilling from the collar of her coat and trailing down her shoulder blades, as well as an series of elaborate belts holding am myriad of unusual weapons. She eyed him speculatively through the glass, and Loki noticed a long, thin metal rod held delicately between her teeth. Sigyn chewed on it as she stared at him.

"The guards? Neutralized, for the mean time at least." She said.

"You didn't answer my first question."

"I was pardoned by Odin." She waved her hand when Loki looked perplexed. "Long story, don't ask. I'm here because I have reason to be."

"Reason...for...what?"

Sigyn moved towards the control panel that keeps the prison barriers enabled. He couldn't see what she was doing from his angle. "You see...I have objectives that I keep in mind at all times."

Loki considered this for a moment. "Objective- what? How does this concern-"

"You operated with the Chitauri, correct? The Other?" She interrupted, not looking up. Loki snorted.

"Commanded" he corrected tersely. Sigyn looked at him from beneath arched brows.

"Uh-huh. By that you mean tortured and ripped and picked apart to within inches of your life and sanity until you would do anything -and I mean anything- just to make it stop, because nothing is worth this and even, oh what's the saying... Ah! 'Death didn't even want you?' Oh, and mind control. That's another biggie."

Loki blinked. She went back to working at the control panel. He felt the hair rise on the back of his neck as he took in what she had said. The accuracy was chilling and poignant, not that he'd ever admit it. How someone could ever know this- it was impossible unless they had been affiliated with the Chitauri as well.

"Cat snag your tongue?" Sigyn chided knowingly. Loki leered at her.

"What is it you want from me?" He said after a moment, silently cursing himself when his voice sounded strained. Sigyn seemed to be fighting with the control panel. She picked the metal rod from her teeth and pried it under a sheet of metal.

"I will explain-"-Crack- "once I am able to" -crack- "Disable these blasted- there we go." With a final shove she pried the sheet of metal off the flat control panel, revealing a complex spinning mechanism inside. Loki came closer and craned his neck trying to see as she extended the metal rod and pried it between two rotating spheres of light encased in metal mesh. There was a distinctive crackle of energy, and Loki noticed the magic barriers quiver. Sigyn carefully bent the rod over, locking it in place between the spheres, creating an arc of white light. She pulled her hands away, tentatively, as if she expected it to come apart. It didn't, and she relaxed.

Loki watched her closely, curious and wary, as she fitted the metal cover back over the exposed control panel. It seemed untouched.

"Well, come on then." She said, turning to him, she moved one hand through the barrier, unexpectedly grabbing his wrist. Before he could react, she pulled forcefully on his arm and he stumbled partially through the barrier. Loki yanked his arm away in confusion, glaring daggers at her.

"What the hell?" He snapped furiously. "How dare you lay a hand on me!"

Sigyn, having backed up into the corridor, rolled her eyes. "You do see where you are, I hope?"

Loki looked down, realizing that he was standing partially outside his cell. Confused to the umpteenth degree, he decided to continue staring at her incredulously.

"What are you doing?" He asked dubiously.

"What, no one's tried to break war-criminal-number-one out of prison yet?" She said sarcastically.

"Wait- you're...what? Why? I don't know you or what you want, but I sure as hell know your completely mad."

"Of course I'm mad. Now, I'll explain the way but right now you really need to get yourself together. Right now. And come with me. The guards in the entire facility are temporally trapped in a time loop-you probably don't know what that is, but no matter. There is limited time to get out. You have no reason to trust me, but I swear by the lives of those I hold dear that you will never have to return to this place if you come with me." She said, voice belying a twinge of anxiety as she glanced at a device on her wrist. Loki considered his options. As much as he opposed the idea of being told where to go by someone he does not know, the possibility was undeniably alluring. Sigyn paced the area for a moment while he thought.

Loki came to his decision, albeit uncertain. He fully exited the cell.

Sigyn whirled towards him.

"Fantastic!" She said cheerily, and clapped her hands together, thinking. "Alright, ground rules. Until further notice, which won't be long, you have to listen to me. Got it?"

Loki remained expressionless. She shrugged. "Ah, well. Close enough. Can you throw up a doppelgänger of yourself in the cell?"

She watched Loki closely as he gave a tentative nod and made a sweeping hand motion towards the cell. She knew he wouldn't be capable of the task. These cells were designed to sap a sorcerer's specific energy signature, and after being exposed to it for an extended period of time, it left even the most powerful sorcerer weakened. Sigyn was simply curious how he'd respond.

After watching him repeat the hand motion twice in frustration, Sigyn casually set up the illusion herself. Time was running out, and she was not hindered by this prison's bindings, nor was she at all weak. A perfect replica of a quite dilapidated god of mischief suddenly appeared to be lounging on the cot. Loki turned to stare at her.

"You did that." He said, annoyed. She nodded, already stealthily making her way down the dim corridor. She was aware of him approaching to her left, and shifted so he was on her right.

"You couldn't." Sigyn said bluntly, focusing on her surroundings too much to care if he offended Loki. She must have, as he made a low noise in his throat.

"Stick close to me, I couldn't disable the security systems without being caught. I memorized the layout so I know where the alarms are and how to avoid them." She instructed, whispering now. She knew Loki was wary, the tension emanating from every movement he made. Not that she could blame him, however. Sigyn knew that she wasn't exactly an empathetic person, quite the opposite. She could read people's behavior and know what it means, which was part of being intuitive, but she didn't know how to respond. It was frustrating, but it was just how she was wired. She came across as cold. Loki was a torture victim with scores of psychological issues, and logic indicated that he was probably thinking this was some type of trick orchestrated by the leader of the Chitauri, or Thanos. So Sigyn elected to communicate with him the way she everyone else. Bold and snarky and maybe a little more than a bit blunt.

Sigyn paused at a junction of several hallways, ducking low around a corner, practically pulling Loki with her. Armed guards stood in every stone archway. Checking the timer on her wrist, she made sure they were still under her spell. They were, with seven minutes left. Not quite enough, but if they hurried...

"Alright. The guards are temporally frozen in time. They won't be aware of anything happening around them unless disturbed." She explained rapidly over her shoulder to Loki. His eyes searched over her features. She took this as understanding. "Good. Six and a half minutes left to get out of this place and teleport before the spell runs out. Follow my lead and don't touch anyone or make too much noise, got it?"

Loki nodded curtly. "Very well."

Sigyn rolled sideways out of their hiding spot and took off sprinting towards the main archway. Loki hesitated for a heartbeat in surprise, before running after her himself. He caught up with her shortly, panting, and he slowed to a jog.

"By the Norns, a warning would be nice." He groused as they jogged swiftly around the stone-still guards. Sigyn cocked her eye at him.

"I usually work alone, so I'm not accustomed to paying attention to whom I am with. I figured you'd keep up." She said evenly. Loki just glared at her.

The prison itself wasn't particularly massive, but the structures surrounding it were a complex labyrinth of stone archways and grand plazas. Indoors. Of course. And due to certain spells set up over the stonework, she couldn't safely teleport until they were outside and under the infinite expanse of space.

"I still don't know why I am doing this." Loki muttered to himself as they ran.

"Because its your best option if you don't want to sit around being sorry for yourself in that glass-walled box." Sigyn responded shortly. He glared at her. Again.

"You do realize that Thor and the others will stop at nothing to ensure my return to imprisonment?"

She turned abruptly down a small hallway void of any people frozen in time. She remembered a shortcut to the outside. "Of course I do. Thor'd tear realms apart to find you. He's your brother. That's what he'd do."

"Tsk." Loki grimaced. "That fool is not my brother." He corrected, puffing with exertion. Sigyn slowed to a steady jog

"Not by blood. I'm not blood related to any of my younger sisters, yet I'd fight till my dying breath to ensure their safety." She said carefully. "I don't know much of what's happened between you and your family over the last nine hundred years; I've kinda been busy. So...cut me some slack."

"Mph." Loki puffed. Sigyn stopped dead all of a sudden, as did Loki, who had been lagging behind. She frowned at the timer on her wrist.

"Shit. Change of plan, I've run out of time." She said urgently. Loki raised an eyebrow. "All right, uhh.." Sigyn looked around. They were in a rather quiet area, with no one around. There was still a little bit farther to go until they were outside, but the timer was going to run out right now! The wrist device buzzed. Loki looked at her, perplexed.

"That was the time loop on everyone in the facility expiring. So..er..that's bad. When you come out of the loop it feels like you've been hit in the head. People will notice. The doppelgänger in your cell should keep suspicions down as long as no one sees you here. You're a bit conspicuous with your ripped shirt and ratty hair." Loki glared."So..." She began walking along the wall, with Loki close at her side. Their footsteps echoed under the high ceiling.

"Plan of action, Sigyn?" Loki prompted in annoyance. Sigyn was deep in thought.

"Oh, we're almost to an exit. Just hope no one sees you. You know this place is really scarcely guarded. I mean, heh, I bet they didn't think anyone would try to get you out, but still." She rambled, not paying much attention to what she was saying. There was a corner ahead, and she heard concerned voices. Hugging the wall, she motioned for Loki to get down. He didn't, and she shot him a glare, which he returned.

"Just suck up your pride for a second!" She growled at him under her breath. His eyes darkened dangerously and he opened his mouth as if to snap back. Oh, great. What a perfect time to argue.

"Just because you're-" he began, then shut his mouth, looking over her shoulder and slowly lowered himself into a crouch. "Get down." He whispered.

Startled by his sudden mood change, Sigyn ducked. From their position, crouched behind the wide base of a column, she could see the exit. Grand, tall, double stone doors, open wide with sunlight streaming in. There was a collection of people gathered around the entrance, and Sigyn understood what Loki had seen. Her heart sank.

Thor. Of course Thor had to be right there in the middle blocking where they needed to go. All regal and concerned, with Mjölnir at his side and crimson cape flowing. Thor. Sigyn knew it was a bad idea to tangle with Thor. Very bad for both her and Loki. For different reasons, but still.

"Alright, Loki. Here's the plan." She began, leaning over to whisper in his ear. He flinched violently at her closeness and she ignored it. "I was pardoned by the Allfather himself, for reasons I'll explain later, so there is no reason I can't go strolling on out there."

"And that's what you intend to do, isn't it?" Loki whispered dryly.

"Precisely. The old, divide-and-conquer, is it? Whatever. I am going to distract Thor, which should be easy enough, and you make a break for it. Teleport away as soon as you're under the open sky, got it?"

Loki mulled this over for a moment. His frown deepened. "Is that wise? The cell I was in fed on a sorcerers energy, rendering them powerless." He said quietly, as if forcing the words out. "I'm already regaining my strength, but the effects seem to...linger for longer than I expected. I do not think-"

"No problem." Sigyn interrupted, faintly surprised by the waves of embarrassment and shame emanating from Loki. She searched through her pockets, knowing there what she was looking for was somewhere-ah! She handed the small, metal device with a glowing blue stone to Loki, who inspected it suspiciously.

The moment he touched the device, it felt as if a shockwave surged through his body. _Power_, fresh and blazing and intense, that had been absent from his system during his stay in the energy-sapping cell. Loki blinked, shaking off dizziness. It was as if he had opened his eyes after an extended sleep, and suddenly became vividly alert. He realized then how much the cell was draining his sorcerer's power.

Loki snapped his eyes to Sigyn, realizing that she was talking.

"Source of artificial energy." She explained, pausing to glance over the base of the column to see that Thor was still conversing with a squadron off guards. "It serves as a temporary medium, or vessel, for magic to feed off of. Hold it an you will be able to gather enough radiation to teleport. Go to your old chambers, you'll need some, ah...more _substantial_ clothes where were going." She ignored his befuddled expression, eyeing the surroundings once more.

"Why do I not just set up a glamor?" Loki offered before Sigyn could move away. The woman blinked.

"Oh. I hadn't thought of that." She shook her head. "I tend to complicate things, anyhow. That'll work better."

With that she flicked her wrist in a deft motion, and the heavy and dark clothing she wore was replaced by a sleek copper-brown dress. Nothing spectacular, just simple enough to make her more inconspicuous. She did magically veil her facial scarring, however. Too unusual. Nodding to Loki, who still looked dazed but had altered his appearance sufficiently enough, she rose gracefully to her feet and strode casually towards the exit. Loki, (now disguised as an insignificant, yet well kept, denizen of Asgard with short auburn hair and blue eyes) hastily caught up with her. Unfortunately, in order to get to the exit, they had to pass within conversational distance of Thor.

Said thunder god was surrounded by a small group of confused guardsmen. And, ah. Of course. The man she was supposed to marry. Only, as usual, she was far too busy and stubborn to be tied down. Especially by political bindings. _Theoric Gysson: the latest victim of my brilliant subterfuge_. Sigyn thought. Lovely.

Walking swiftly, but not too urgently, Sigyn and Loki had almost passed by the group unnoticed, when-

"Well, look who it is." A voice drawled bitterly. Theoric. He was ignored.

"Oh, Lady Sigyn?" Thor said in surprise. "Wait! Lady Sigyn!"

Growling, Sigyn whirled on Thor, who was pursuing her. The disguised Loki was carefully expressionless, coming to a stone-still pause just a few paces beyond her.

"Good morrow, Thor." Sigyn gritted out. He looked suspicious. Theoric slinked around to her other side, edging between her and Loki. And the exit.

"I though you were supposed to be-" he began.

"Pardoned by Odin himself." She cut in, jaw tight. Theoric was just too close for comfort, the sleazy- she stepped back from him, not looking to fight,

"Sigyn, I was made aware of this." Thor said, voice lowered to a restrained boom. "I was warned that, should you been see in this area, it was to be considered a threat. Need I be alarmed, or is there a benevolent explanation?"

Loki studied Sigyn's reaction carefully, trying his best to hide the mad pounding of his heart in his chest. Sigyn kept her composure remarkably well. "So it is." She flicked her wrist and a leather bound book materialized in her hand. "See I left my drawing book; wouldn't want to loose it, would I?" She said innocently. Thor looked from her, to Loki. He narrowed his eyes.

"I consulted your sisters, and it seems as though you've been disappearing for months at a time." He said carefully. Suspicion emanated from him. Sigyn tensed.

"I suggest you stay away from my sisters, prince Thor." She warned. "They are under my protection. They know nothing of my whereabouts, and are not affiliated with my actions."

He gauged her carefully. Sigyn did not remember Thor ever being this observant. Again, his eyes lingered on Loki. Not that he knew it was the war criminal who was also his brother, but it was still unnerving.

"I simply talked." He said, waving a hand when Theoric opened his mouth to interject.

"Very well, I'll be off then." Sigyn said calmly, nodding farewells. By the time she turned, Loki was already striding towards the stone archway that was the exit. She didn't hesitate to catch up with him, then turning a quick right around a corner of hedges as soon as they descended the staircase and were in the fresh, sunlit air. Loki was taking a deep breaths, as if he was trying to hold onto and savor the clean, crisp, air after being kept in the cell for so long.

Loki glanced around warily as they walked, attempting to get to a safe distance before teleporting, considering no one noticed them. There were very few people in the vicinity, just the two guards at the entrance. Feeling the both newfound and deliciously familiar energy of magic surging through his veins was an uneasy feeling. He could just teleport away, right now. It would be easy enough and make perfect sense. He was out. Loki, the realms' greatest sorcerer. Loki, the trickster.

But, for some reason he could not fathom, he could not. Would not. Could not. He didn't know. It baffled him, someone he didn't even know had broken him out of prison and returned to him his full magical abilities. (well, to be honest with himself, no one he knew or didn't know would be stupid enough to do something like that.)

Sigyn didn't seem foolish. Sharp-tongued, aggressively stubborn and occasionally vulgar came to mind, but not naive. But she seemed so sure that he wouldn't disappear.

"Alright." Sigyn stopped, materializing a stout, rod-like device with a blue crystal in her hand. She held the end out to him. "I'm sick of walking. Take this."

The second Loki's fingertips touched the device, he felt the brief pull of energy surging from the top of his head, vision becoming a temporary haze of white, before settling into an inky darkness.

"Ah, bit dusty." Sigyn's voice sounded. He opened his eyes. They were in his old quarters.

Sigyn inspected the window, peering at the dust covered hinges. It didn't seem as though it had been disturbed in years. The room she had teleported them to had a simple table and dusty, worn hearth, and was framed by shelves with countless, long forgotten tomes. There was one window overlooking a balcony over the golden spires of the royal palace, and three doors. If she remembered correctly, one led to an adjoining bedchamber, another to the palace halls outside, and obviously last was for the balcony.

Turning on her heel, Sigyn started when she realize Loki had not moved. He absently wrung his hands, still holding the energy gem she'd lent him, gaze drifting over the walls and mouth set in an indiscernible line.

"Been a while since you've been in here, hasn't it?" Sigyn asked cautiously. Loki flinched as if he had just realized she was there.

"Oh..ah...one...no, two years? Not that long, I don't suppose.." He muttered half to himself, looking thoroughly daunted. Sigyn shifted on her feet, long coat rustling.

"Well, much can happen in two years." She said awkwardly, then made a little motion with a hand. "Go...get dressed. Clean yourself up a bit. Be sure to bring a warm enough cloak, it's cold where we're heading."

He stared at her, emerald eyes gleaming in the half light. "Why are you doing this." He breathed, faint and disbelieving. He looked down to the portable energy source in his hand, faintly pulsing blue. _My design, my invention, my technology_. She thought idly. It was ingenious, Sigyn knew. But nothing spectacular.

"Doing what, specifically?"

Loki blinked. He opened his mouth. He closed it. Shaking his head, he turned and slunk away into the next room. He didn't know what, just that nothing made any sense.

Shrugging, Sigyn decided it was best to let him think to himself. She paced the perimeter of the room, carefully inspecting the rows of spell books on the massive bookshelves. She recognized many of them, as a sorceress herself she had studied distant and obscure topics. One shelf was empty of texts and full of small items. Minute bottles with bands of exquisite colors in the glass and pieces of stone and strips of metal, as well as delicate glass working tools. Faintly amused, she remembered, from when they were much younger, Loki would create small little works of art with glass glowing red-hot. He never claimed to anyone that he made them himself, but to her and, perhaps Frigga. Maybe. But she did remember for sure that he made them, and had shown her how to do it. Though Sigyn most certainly had an unnatural ability to render images on paper and canvas, she didn't take to glasswork well.

One of the miniature sculptures caught her eye, far back on the dark, undisturbed shelf, in the corner. Carefully reaching around the other objects, she picked it up, brushing the dust off on her sleeve. It was a figurine of a prowling cat, ears perked forward inquisitively, nose angled in a dignified arch, and the long tail coiled around its outstretched back foot. The glass of its composition was deep, dark teal, spattered with dappled streaks of bright, almost silver, icy blue. Immaculately detailed, down to the embossed whiskers and claws, it was fierce and beautiful, as were all of the sculptures on the shelf. It seemed, somehow, newer than them as well. The bottom of one foot, about the size of her thumbnail, was copper metal. She squinted, trying to read what was engraved on the plate.

There was a date from Asgard's universal time keep. It was newer, from about nine hundred sixty years ago. Much more so than the others, which were from Loki's earlier childhood before he lost interest in the hobby. Perplexing. The rest of the writing was in smaller runes.

_My dear friend, you never said goodbye._

Realization dawned on her as she stared at the innocent figurine and pieced the story together. The time frame coincided with her discovering her parentage and vanishing with the rest of her adoptive family sans her mother to an obscure region of Vanaheimr. Though her memory was foggy, and it took time to bring it back correctly, she did remember the last time she had spoken with Loki. It had been abrupt. He had grown vaguely upset and argumentative when she had confirmed that they would most likely never meet again. Then she had left. She had places to go and events to arrange. Her perspective on life had changed exponentially. That was it. Had she hurt him that greatly, all those years ago? They had been close but on an entirely platonic level. Or...was that only how she had understood their relationship?

No matter. Sigyn shook her head. That was almost a thousand years ago and of no concern or relevancy to the current situation. Leaning forward and delicately replacing the cat figurine (Ha-cat, of course) back on the shelf, she froze. No noise of footsteps of clothing rustling had alerted her, not the silent intake of breath. It was the auric field of energy emitted by a living presence that she felt she sensed she knew was there. And that she was caught.

Turning slowly on one foot, she locked eyes with Loki, in his leathers and armor and looking far more formidable with his hair slicked back, who was stopped dead in the center of the room. Just watching her with an almost unreadable expression. Almost. There was a faint crinkle in the line of his brow.

Sigyn let her eyes flick to the floor for a moment, shifting her feet. "I am-" she began, then sighed. "I shouldn't have been looking through your things. My apologies." She dipped her head, then walked towards the balcony, hands folded respectfully be hind her back. She heard Loki turn towards her.

He finally spoke. "I knew you'd find that. Eventually." He said, voice unusually frank, like the calm before the storm. Sigyn heard his deliberate footsteps towards the shelf, and glanced back out of the corner of her eye. Loki was turning the cat statue over in his hand. He slipped it in his cloak pocket and she turned back around.

"So. What now?" Loki said, voice cutting as he prowled towards her. Sigyn could sense a wariness in his stride, and realized it was most likely because she had turned her back to him.

"Well, be sure you have anything you wish to keep. I doubt that you'll be able to retrieve it once-" Loki cut her off, slinging an arm around her shoulders and holding a blade to her throat.

Having half-expected it, Sigyn forced her body to relax, sliding one hand up to grip his wrist near her neck. She could tell Loki was anticipating a struggle by the overly tense muscles in his arms and the frenetic speed of his pulse. He was deeply conflicted, not murderous. That, she could deal with.

"Why should I go with you." Loki began, growling in her ear. "Why should I trust you. How can I know this isn't a trap! _Give me a reason, Cat_! Give a reason for me not to kill you right now and disappear, now that I am capable!" He tightened his grip, pulling her head back against his shoulder. He was shaking.

"I cannot, I'm afraid. I know you as much as you know me. When I say I mean you no animosity, I mean exactly that. It's not kindness, or friendliness, and certainly not pity. I have my reasons and they are dark enough no matter what your speculations may be." Sigyn paused to let her words sink in.

"You underestimate me?" Loki snarled as he shifted the knife, and she lightly pressed her fingertips into the curve of his wrist.

"You're pulse is extremely rapid, you're trembling like mad, and breathing shallowly. Someone like yourself trained to keep a level head in a dangerous situation such as combat would most certainly not be panicking if they had made up their mind on what they were going to do. No, I'm not underestimating you. I am sure that in a different situation you could be extraordinarily lethal. Just not right now." She explained, falling into a rapid and coldly analytical speech pattern as she rattled off her reasons. "Now let me go. I'll even be nice since you're showing all the signs of a panic attack and say please. Please release me."

Loki hesitated to back off, so Sigyn suddenly stopped leaning away and dropped her weight backwards into him, forcing him to either steady her or allow her to fall. Startled, he lost his balance and stumbled back, bringing Sigyn with him, flailing his arms back to try to [unsuccessfully] keep himself from falling. Already unstable enough and vainly trying o unhook his arm from her shoulders, Sigyn went down with him, and the both of them collapsed on one another in an embarrassing tangle of limbs.

"_What the hell_?!" Loki sputtered, wincing at the whack his head took. Sigyn huffed, shifting off to the side, not without pressing her elbow into the center of his chest for good measure.

Loki grunted painfully when she did so. "Well, that was...unexpected." Sigyn said, dusting herself off as she stood up. She offered the quite obviously humiliated demigod lying sprawled on the floor her hand. Loki sighed heavily before shrugging it away, and brought himself to his feet.

"You did that on purpose." Loki muttered. Sigyn shrugged.

"Somewhat. The falling wasn't part of it, but that was my fault. Let's get out of here."

Sigyn regarded him for a moment, before unhooking a few triangular metal plates from her coat. They interlocked and a five sided pyramid with handholds on each face of the figure. She clicked one of the portable energy sources into the square base and adjusted several dials, causing a blue holographic cube to appear around the device.

Thunder boomed ominously in the distance, and she noticed Loki glance around.

"Just in time." She said, then held the device out to him with one hand and put her other on his shoulder. He looked enormously suspicious. "Grab one side of the device and put your free hand in my shoulder."

Loki took hold of the device, feeling the energy coursing through it. He hesitated before placing a hand on her shoulder. "This seems very similar to the Tesseract."

"The technology is based of the artifact, yes. But it's different. Put your hand on my shoulder to complete the circuit." Sigyn explained briefly, voice hardening.

"Where will this leave us off?" He still hadn't moved, one hand on the device. Sigyn knew this would happen.

"Sorry-but it's the Jotunheimr." Loki's eyes widened, and she flipped a hidden switch with her thumb. Before Loki could pull away, they vanished in a twisting column of blue-white energy.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright. First off, I apologize for the delay- there's going to be a greater span of time between updates from now on out. I'm still writing and planning this out to see which direction I'm going to take the story. Second, this is where the plot begins to thicken. Or just gets _extensively_ more confusing and hard to follow. (Hey-it's probably way better in my head.)

Feedback is always appreciated! Positive or negative!

An explosion of piercing, biting, bitter cold air flooded his lungs. Loki's eyes flew open to harsh light and cutting shards of ice crystals blasting his exposed skin. Fighting off dizziness, he rapidly took in his surroundings. Standing and disorientated in snow up to above his knees, Loki glanced up, noting the deep blue green gray above him that was the characteristic sky of Jotunheimr. Immediately around him there was a stand of black-needled spruce like trees, partially shielding the wind, then the craggy peaks of a towering mountain loomed ahead.

Realizing for a fact that _yes_, he was, quite suddenly and unquestionably in the very realm within which he originated and thusly tried to destroy, Loki decided that his ideal option would be to find the madwoman he'd been tricked by. Then somehow take from her the tesseract-like energy device and get out of this realm. Quickly.

Regaining his senses, Loki caught sight of Sigyn's form several paces away. The woman was now adjusting an arching bronze metal helmet that she must have conjured up, shifting the faceplate into position to shield her eyes from the biting wind. Her back was to him. In two lunging strides, Loki was upon Sigyn, wrenching her around by the lapels of her coat and bringing his elbow up sharply in the center of her chest.

Sputtering through her headgear, Sigyn flew backwards into the deep snow with surprising force. Before she could react, Loki pinned her down with all his weight on top of her, pressing the both of them into the smothering snow.

"_Were is it_!?" Loki snarled at her, voice tremulous with rage. "That..._device_. What did you do with it!?"

"No, What the-?" Sigyn began, struggling against him. Loki slammed the heel of his hand onto her ribcage, felling the air rush from her chest with a hoarse wheeze. "_Fine!...My...coat...umf!_" Sigyn forced out, dizzy and struggling to refill her lungs. With one hand now keeping pressure on her throat, Loki frantically searched the hidden pockets of Sigyn's coat, unable to find the device.

Vaguely, Sigyn was well aware of the fact that she was rapidly running out of air. Most people would have blacked out by now. But she was most certainly not most people. And...well, maybe she had a lightweight framework of high tech armor under her coat. What Sigyn was concerned about, however, was the fact that she had been taken off guard and was now being felt up for an extremely dangerous energy source by none other than Loki. Not that he, or really anyone else for that matter, intimidated her, but. Still. Not really good. Of course, though she was one of the the very few who knew how to use the realm-hopping device, she had priorities. Those priorities included not finding oneself bodily pinned in waist deep snow by the god of mischief.

Sigyn's spine arched as she writhed underneath him, and Loki struggled to keep an adequate hold on her. He had pulled one of the metal triangles from the coat pocket, and was trying to find the others that make up the device. "_Damnit,...Loki! Back off!_" Sigyn struggled to curse at him when she managed to work one of her legs out from under his own and knee him viciously in the crotch. Then once more when he didn't move away fast enough. Groaning when his abdomen automatically contracted from the pain, and Sigyn slammed her forehead into his, her helmet and his skull colliding with a horrid _whack!_

Very suddenly, the cunning and lean and lithe, war hardened goddess had the upper hand. Finally hitting an arm free, Sigyn zapped Loki with burst of white hot energy as she fought him off with a flurry of cutting blows. Rolling over when Loki wrenched her faceplate free, she mistimed and ended up with decent crack to the side of her face from his fist. She retaliated with a smooth uppercut to the front of his teeth.

Both hands free, she was able to commence a specific hand motion, allowing her to vanish into mist in Loki's grasp. Loki spun around, jumping to his feet to prepare to face his foe when Sigyn had evaporated. He had two sections of the device, and needed all five.

"HEY!" Sigyn's voice suddenly cut into his thoughts, and the slick woman reappeared just strides away. "What the _flying fuck_ was that about?!" She snapped, crossing her arms.

He faced her, sneering. "Didn't think I'd attack a woman, did you? I knew you were _underestimating_ me." He said darkly, voice malicious. He materialized a quarterstaff, poising himself to lunge again. Sigyn regarded him, eyes flaring indignantly.

"Not at all did I underestimate you." She grit out. "In fact, I would be _insulted_ if you didn't think I am capable of your level of skill, simply because I am female." She ducked and rolled to the side as Loki swung the staff at her head, his face contorted in fury.

"Stop..." Sigyn began, ducking. "_Fighting_! Let me explain!"

"**How dare you! You**" swing "**_deceived_**" another lunge and swing "**me**!" Loki yelled at the top of his lungs, lunges coming swifter and closer to their target.

Finally Sigyn gave up trying to evade, materializing a quarterstaff for herself. She lunged forward, suddenly meeting his blow. Twisting out of the block, Loki sent out doppelgängers in a circle around them. Unfazed, Sigyn kept her sights carefully focussed on him as she advanced, pushing him back and blocking.

"I never said I wouldn't." Sigyn began, trying to keep her voice even as they tore at each other with a flurry of wild blows. She reminded herself that this was a not only an powerful sorcerer (who was oddly enough not using much magic at the moment) and war criminal, but also a torture victim. Specifically, tortured by the hand of Thanos, the Other, the Chitauri, and who the hell knows who else.

And she most certainly knew how that weighed over a person's heart. Was it sympathy? Although any other person wouhim have pity for him, and once again, Sigyn was not most people. It was easy enough to pity, but since Sigyn hated vicariousness directed towards herself, she certainly wasn't going direct it at someone else. So she'd be blunt and brutally strait forward, hoping Loki was intuitive enough himself to understand her message.

"I deceived because it was the easiest for me, and the fastest, not the most pleasant." Sigyn started again. Loki paused, staring wide-eyed, and she swept on before he could interject. "I can explain. Yes, we are in the Jotunheimr. I know this is sudden, so bear with me. Up on that mountain is one of my bases. I head an...a..._covert organization._" She gestured to the towering peaks behind her. Loki's eyes flicked up for a moment, and he loosened his death grip on the staff just slightly. "Yeah. It's...complicated. Something like that. And underground. Can't see it from here. We have a bit of a hike up the mountain to get to it; I've created a field of energy over the area surrounding here so no one can teleport to it. Safety issue, you know?"

Loki continued to gape at her, chest heaving with either exertion or panic. Or both. He pulled his lips back in a cold parody of a smile. "And you... _expect_ _me_ to believe this?" He panted incredulously. Sigyn slowly lowered her staff and shrugged, brushing snow out of her hair. She winced from her strained shoulder.

"If you give me _five damn minutes _without jumping me, I expect to show you." She said tartly, nodding slightly to him before ranting on. "Anyhow. What were you expecting? That you could just nab the device you saw me use to get us here and figure it out so you can get back to wherever you apparently need to be right now? Bull. Remember how, back in the prison in Asgard, I could disable the forcefield and _you couldn't?_" Loki's eyes flared "There are other types of magic that are so obscure that they really can't be considered seidr as you've been taught. If you don't know them, you don't know them. Simple. If you work with me, _perhaps_ you can learn. Nothing to get _pissed_ about." Sigyn finally paused for a beat, rolling her jaw and narrowing her eyes at him. She fought back faint twinges of anger, knowing that wouldn't be exponentially helpful in this situation. Loki seemed to be waiting for her to continue, the corners of his mouth down turned and eyes glinting vehemently.

"Alight?" Sigyn held her arms out non threateningly, as if gesturing to the blustery and cold surroundings. Loki was silent for a long moment, but he eventually gave a curt nod, and Sigyn sighed.

Snow was rapidly collecting on her shoulders melting to her hair, so she pulled her dense fur ruff over her forehead and started walking. It was the Jotunheimr. The entire planet sustained a low temperature, but there was still regions of more intense weather conditions, and contrary to what most believed, there was seasons. Nonetheless, they were in a mountainous region, in early winter, and it was _cold_. Due to the topography on the area, storms boiled and condensed from the valleys to the southwest and whipped up through the crags and towering peaks, dumping feet of snow a week and putting the entire region in a near deadlock for half the year.

It was desolate, inhospitable, and brutal; a perfect location if you didn't want to be found.

They hiked on among the steadily rising crags, shouldering through the now driving snow. Sigyn had long since readjusted her faceplate and cinched the fur ruff of her coat against the wind, as silent as the gray clouds overhead as she led the way. Although he was wrought with questions, Loki refused to speak up, not wanting to seem vapid to the strange woman. He'd figure his situation out himself and get out of this realm. If he truly was as reliant on foreign magics to do so, as Sigyn had mentioned, he'd play his cards right and eventually get his way. He was the silver-tongued god of lies, after all.

As they walked on, Loki considered what Sigyn had said. An '_organization_'. Interesting. Perhaps it had to do with the Vanir military? While he was still living, Loki recalled Sigyn's father making frequent diplomatic trips to the realm, then Sigyn herself when she was older. The man, (his name was lost to Loki) had worked with Asgard's diplomatic teams for many years, often involving negotiations with Vanaheimr and Alfheimr. But what would a special forces base be doing in the _Jotunheimr_? It made no sense, even to him. Anyway, if that'd been the case, he would have known, especially with him being a prince of Asgard.

But the thing that piqued his curiosity the most was the devices Sigyn possessed. They were powered by an energy source that reminded him distinctly of the tesseract; self-supplying power and permitting travel across realms. There was no was she could have them. I wasn't _possible_. Loki realized that he still had one of the metal triangles he had taken from Sigyn, and pulled it out of his coat as he walked. He closely inspected the plate, squinting from the driving snow. There were several symbols etched on the flat side that he didn't recognize; some type of cipher it seemed. Turning it in his hand, he peered at its edge. There were small latches and buttons that didn't move when he pried at them, and that was basically it. The only other discernible mark was what seemed to be a minute insignia engraved on a copper plate.

Angling the triangle to better see this symbol in the light, Loki realized that the digits were in Midgardian letters. Strange.

It read: _D. M.a.D._

Having no idea what this meant, Loki slipped the panel back in his coat and glanced up at Sigyn, walking along the path several steps ahead of him. She seemed to favor her left leg just slightly, stride faintly stiff and unnatural. Or perhaps it was the knee deep snow they were wading through. He sighed, shifting his gaze to his right. A steep incline to the cliff face showed how high up the mountain they had walked. The cluster of trees down below were they had first appeared had long since disappeared into the gray wall of snow.

Sigyn paused, suddenly turning around. Loki stopped. He couldn't see her expression through the bronze faceplate she wore.

"Earlier. When you attacked me. You held back. Significantly so. Why?" She asked sharply, as if the question had been on her mind a while. Loki narrowed his eyes.

"How much sense would it make for me to kill you if you're my only ticket out of this cursed realm?" He said smoothly. Sigyn angled her head curiously.

"Cursed realm? What's your problem with the Jotunheimr?" She scoffed. "Anyway. I mean you didn't retaliate with magic when I used it on you. It surprised me."

Loki curled his lip in disdain. "I could overpower you easy enough, so why waste the energy. If I knew you _preferred_ having spells thrown at you, I would have done so." He said bitingly.

Sigyn removed her helmet and squinted incredulously at him. Loki stared levelly back. She sighed, shaking her head as she muttered an oath under her breath before turning away from him. Loki's furrowed his brow.

"What was that?" He chipped.

"Nothing. You're an idiot, that's all." She said, fiddling with something under her coat collar.

Loki opened his mouth, preparing to come back with a stinging retort, but Sigyn waved him off, going to stand closer to the vertical rock face to the left of the mountain path. Loki bit his tongue in frustration. Sharp words wouldn't get him far; once Sigyn's focus had shifted, there wasn't much he could do to rile her.

He opted to change the subject. "_D-mad_." He said slowly, taking a sidestep closer to the rock face. Sigyn's eyebrows crawled up her forehead, but she continued tapping at a device on her sleeve. Loki smiled."What could that mean?"

One arching brow dipped down and her eyes finally focussed on him. "Theoretically, it _could_ mean just about anything, _you_ just don't know what. But I do, of course. " She paused, looking him up and down, then back to the rock face. "Though as amusing as it might be for me, I would strongly advise for _your_ sake, not standing there." She said, gesturing to the wall to his left. They were standing on bare rock, just slightly protected from the snowfall from the curve of the cliff face.

Loki glanced at his feet in confusion. "What-?" He began, but Sigyn cut him off.

"You. _Move_. Don't be _there_. Now?" She spat out impatiently. Eyeing her with indignation, Loki took several exaggerated steps out from under the overhang.

"_There_! Happy now?"

"Just swell." Sigyn muttered in response, focussing on the device in her hand. A remote with a small holographic screen. She held it up to her mouth, ignoring Loki, who was leering at her, arms crossed defiantly. "Hey, Oskar, come in, this is the Skip. Copy?" Sigyn said into the device.

"_Affirmative. Agent Lux here, actually. Quite a storm out there today?_" A foreign male voice responded, bright and alert.

Loki's eyebrows shot up in disbelief.

"Yeah, yeah, just like every other day. Enough chit-chat. Let me in." Sigyn continued. There was a sharp chuckle from the communicator.

"_Password_?"

Sigyn grumbled in annoyance before clearing her throat. "Speak of the wolf, and look where I appear."

"_Excellent_!" The voice sing-songed, and Sigyn rolled her eyes. There was a grating whine, a hiss, and to Loki's enormous surprise, a section of the rock face folded inward, creating a ramp lined with blue lights on either side leading to a long corridor within the mountain. He blinked.

"I-I wasn't expect-" Loki stammered, staring at the revolving wall. Sigyn snorted.

"A woman you haven't seen in nine hundred years successfully breaks you, the war criminal, out of prison, restores your powers, _yada yada_, and takes you to what she claims to be a top secret base in the Jotunheimr. And now you gawk, realizing that said woman actually _meant what she said,_ and wasn't _completely_ mad." She said derisively. "Yes, so if you are startled by a giant revolving door in the side of a mountain, you're gonna _freak_-"

"I am not alarmed, I was merely not expecting that to occur." Loki interrupted sharply, collecting himself. Sigyn rolled her eyes again.

"Right. Now, follow me." She said, then strolled past him into the interior of the mountain. Loki hesitated for a second, before carefully clearing his expression and trotting after her.

The moment both of them were inside, the enormous revolving wall shut once again with a grinding hiss, and the dark corridor brightened. The air was a pleasant temperature compared to outside. The ceiling was relatively high arched, and there was metal plates and workings along the walls. Sigyn strode down the center of the hallway, boots clicking on the stone floor, obviously deep in thought. Questions burned on Loki's tongue, but he stayed silent.

Sigyn stopped for a second. "One thing I forgot to mention. _**You do not know me. **_Alright?" She said to him.

"Er...excuse me?"

She prodded him in the chest with the hilt of a knife. "You didn't grow up with me. I'm not the goddess of victory. I don't have sisters. Don't mention anything. From now on, for confidentiality's sake, _you know nothing_ about me, okay?"

Loki caught on to the urgency in her tone, though he still didn't quite understand. "Oh?" He offered. Sigyn nodded.

"Exactly. Thank you." She said, already whirling around and continuing down the hall.

As they walked, panels on either sides of the walls opened, and mechanical arms extended and circled around Sigyn, blue lights scanning over her body from ankle to shoulder. Sigyn leapt away from their attention when one arm attempted to attach a metal bracer around her left leg.

"PIC, not now! Please!" She said to the air. Loki cast her a strange look.

"Skipper, scans indicate that your -" a monotone, male voice responded, which Sigyn interrupted irritably.

"My leg is fine, thank you."

"Very well, Skipper." The voice said, almost with a resigned tone.

"Is that an artificial intelligence system?" Loki asked mildly, sidestepping several robotic arms as he walked. Sigyn nodded.

"Indeed. PIC. It stands for '_Proregem in cadre_', which is from the Midgardian root language of Latin, which translates to '_The regent of the cadre_'. Whatever, it's lame, but we needed an easy to remember acronym. You can figure out what that means, I'm sure. Anyway, he keeps things a bit more organized around here. I have an _old_ and _completely healed_ leg injury that he insists is still bothering me. But it isn't. So.." She explained. "Oh, and you might want to give me that piece of the conduit back- you're not authorized to posses it, and PIC won't appreciate that."

Loki took the triangular plate out of his coat, looking it over for a moment. "You never answered my question earlier." He said. "_D. Mad_?"

"Its an acronym. There's a lot of acronyms around here. _Development, monitoring, and deactivation_." Sigyn said, and took the plate back from him. "It'll make sense later."

"Oh, PIC?" She said to the air once again.

"At attention." The artificial intelligence responded.

"Call everybody up for a rendezvous. Main room. Protocol thirteen."

"Of course, Skipper."

Coming to a set of double doors at the end of the hall, Sigyn entered a code into the keypad on the wall, and they opened immediately. Heading through with Loki just behind, Sigyn turned a right, entering a another hallway, narrower and sloping down.

"Is Skipper another kenning of yours?" Loki asked after a moment.

"Indeed it is." Sigyn said. Loki studied her as they walked, finding that she was deep in thought.

"How big is this...facility?"

"Massive. My pride and joy. I see you're curious now."

"Artificial intelligence and robotics. Isn't that primarily Midgardian technology?" He continued.

"Isn't Odin's vault guarded by the the destroyer?" Sigyn countered. Loki chuckled.

"Not anymore, or at least, until it's replaced."

Sigyn cocked an eye at him. "Oh, I see."

"Anyway, what exactly do you intend-"

"_Oooohh_!" The male voice from earlier interrupted from somewhere behind them, loud and obnoxious. "Hey, hey, hey! Mira, check it out! I was right! New recruit is getting the _special_ treatment!"

"_Ooh ooh_! You're right! It's been a while since the Skip's called a _protocol thirteen_!" A female voice chimed in, teasing and amused. Loki turned to look over his shoulder, confused when he saw two lanky wolves, one silver, the other red, trotting down the hallway towards them. Sigyn rolled her eyes.

"_Please_, you two. It's been ages since the last recruit. Thirteen just means you need to be on your best behavior. Grow up." She said.

"Oh, have a little _fun_, Skip." The voice came from the red wolf. "You're always so serious." Loki stopped dead.

The creature had _spoken_?

"Sigyn. W-What-?" Loki stammered, staring at the wolf. Sigyn stopped as well, eyeing him curiously. There was a bulky collar around its neck, with a light on it that flashed.

"Skip, what's his problem?" A female voice said. It most definitely came from the red wolf. Loki's jaw went slack. Sigyn was smirking.

"Never seen a talking Vanir wolf before, have you?" She said, amusement in her tone.

The silver wolf parted its lips in a canines' smile, and it's collar flashed as well. Actually, I'm not talking. My collar contains a brainwave modulator which picks up on the electronic impulses from firing synapses in my brain caused by thoughts, which allows me to form words that you can understand by-" he stopped when the red wolf shoved him.

"_New recruit_, Pollux! _He doesn't understand those things_!" She muttered, then the she wolf lifted her green eyed gaze to meet Loki's."Let me translate agent Lux's technobabble. The collars let us talk without physically speaking."

"B-but-wolves don't- it's not possible-" Loki stammered, backing up slowly. This wasn't right, it wasn't _possible_. Wolves were animals. _Beasts did not talk_. They didn't have the intelligence, the means, it just was _impossible_!

"Oh dear. He's gone catatonic. Why's that always happen to the newbies?" The red wolf said. Sigyn chuckled, shrugging and turning to a side door in the hall.

"It's fine. You're fine. Loki, meet Pollux and Mira. Pollux and Mira, meet Loki." she said, gesturing to the wolves and back to him. "You get used to this kind of thing. Come on."

Loki waited for the wolves to trot ahead of them before speaking. "They're beasts. They aren't supposed to _speak_!" He said incredulously. Sigyn eyed him sharply.

"Wolves also shouldn't have been experimented on in a government laboratory. But they were, and even I don't know what kind of hell they were put through because of it. It must have been quite terrible since they won't tell me. That's why they're so intelligent, you know. Experimentation." She explained, voice harsh. "They're bloody brilliant. A bit kooky at times, but still. You should see them on a mission. Boy, do they know how to get out of tight situations! I consider them to be my equals, as should you."

Sigyn noticed Loki's jaw tightening as he thought this over. She wondered if he was offended.

"You can't honestly expect me to see a couple of _dogs_ equal as to myself." He snapped. Apparently he was offended. Pity. She sighed.

"I sure hope you don't say anything stupid like that in front of them. Or the others here. You might just get into a tense situation yourself." She said coldly. Loki huffed.

"Next you'll be telling me to respect a sentient bilgesnipe." He grumbled.

"If I happened to know any sentient bilgesnipe, I would certainly do so." Sigyn cut back at him as they finally entered a large room.

There was an enormous circular table in the center of the room, circled by five figures, casually talking. They stopped dead when Sigyn and Loki entered, looking over sharply. Sigyn squared her shoulders and strode grandly over to the group, gesturing for Loki to follow.

There was one person that appeared to be of Vanir decedent, and two light elves that could have been siblings, but Loki's gaze locked on one being in particular. Tall and massive with blood-red eyes and indigo skin. A frost giant. A monster. _Him_. Paces in front of him. Sitting calmly at the edge of the table, smiling, conversing with the female elf. Loki's hand unconsciously went to the throwing dagger on his belt.

No one spoke. Sigyn had frozen, gaze flitting sharply from Loki to the frost giant, anticipating Loki to unsheathe his weapon. The elf, who was standing, cleared his throat and pushed his coat aside, revealing a bizarre gun in its holster. The speaking wolves bristled threateningly. Loki's eyes darted.

"Well, wasn't this a friendly first meeting?" Sigyn said brightly, stepping in between Loki and the others. She turned to the group around the table, all of them standing now. "So...mission seven-five-oh was successful, we can resume our normal schedule in three days aprox, if everything goes according to plan. Right now I need everyone to put their weapons away."

No one moved. "Skip, can you ascertain that the newest rook' will do the same?" The male elf said cautiously, formally. Loki fixed him with a calculating stare, and Sigyn stepped in front of him, blocking his view.

"Loki, stand down. I'll explain shortly." She said to him, voice sharp. Loki's gaze bored into hers for a long moment before he finally gave a curt nod.

"Very. Well." He gritted out.

"At ease, agents." Sigyn said, and the tension in the room evaporated instantaneously. The wolves retreated and everyone else's weapons were put away. Sigyn grinned. "Fantastic. Now, Loki, I apologize for the delay with me explaining the situation at hand." She paused, motioning for everyone to sit.

Loki chose a seat furthest from anyone, shoulders tense and rigid. He kept hearing these strange characters implying that he was a _recruit_, and that greatly unnerved him. The others in the room did as well, but Sigyn remained standing. She paced around the table.

"As you an tell, I have quite a facility here. We specialize in researching all varieties of intergalactic threats, weapon development, and technology advancements." Sigyn began, slowly working her way around the table. "We have the ability to monitor activities from every one of the nine realms known to you, to distant planets and worlds I'm sure you've never heard of. We're the big dogs. The obscure, top secret organization that is rumored to- but no one really believes to exist." She stopped and spread her arms, grinning. "If something important happens; I'm the first to know."

"So what do you want from me?" Loki spoke up sharply when she paused. There was a light chuckle from the Vanir.

"She'll get to it." The older, gray haired man said. "Once she stops showing off."

"I do not show off, Professor. I _monologue_." Sigyn huffed. She walked around the table so she was nearer to Loki, who leaned away from her suspiciously. "That emblem you pointed out on that section of conduit earlier. That's the shortened title of one of the more important divisions that we specialize in. _The development, monitoring, and deactivation of reality altering artifacts_." She said carefully, peering closely at him. Loki's eyes darted briefly to the side. "Lengthy, I know. But it matters naught." She straightened up, walking back around to the other side of the table. She limped painfully, failing to be able to hide it, and finally ceded to take a seat. "What is a '_reality altering artifact_' that comes to mind?"

Loki folded his hands on the table, feeling a bit intimidated by the stares directed at him, but refusing to show it. "You mean the tesseract? Before you ask; _no_, I do _not_ have it." He said condescendingly. Sigyn's scarred brow crinkled in confusion, and the female elf sitting near her left expelled an amused puff of air.

"Did you really think that she thought _you_ had the tesseract?" She said incredulously. Sigyn rolled her eyes.

"Oh my ever loving stars I _know_ you don't have it! I don't even want-Just- never mind." She said. Loki's lip twitched.

"Well what else would I expect? It's a source of innumerable power that every force in the nine wants to control." Loki retorted.

"See, that's where an issue is. Everybody wants it, but no one really understands how it works, and those who do- Anyway-back to the topic. Reality altering artifacts. You made a pact with the Chitauri, correct? And attacked Midgard to obtain-"

"What's you're point?" He cut her off again. Sigyn threw her hands in the air.

"That scepter! _The_ scepter! Long as I am tall, bronze shaft, silver crescent shaped blade, trippy glowing blue crystal in it head! The _freakin' mind gem_! The one Thanos gave you, right?! Ring any bells, sparky?" She said in exasperation, slamming one hand on the table.

"I am familiar, yes." He said calmly. Sigyn nodded melodramatically.

"Okay! Now we have something! Can you tell me where it is?"

Loki stared at her for a long moment. The others around the table (he hadn't been introduced yet) were carefully expressionless. He worked his jaw. Fascinating. So all this was to ask him where that scepter was?

"What is it to _you_?" He said carefully. "Why should I tell you?"

"I got you out of prison! Went out of my bloody way, thank you no thank you! Returned your powers! Don't most people appreciate those kind of things? _Why should I tell you_? I'll _tell_ you why, you -"

"Skip'r." A deep, gravelly voice, like wind through the mountains, and that made Loki's skin crawl, interrupted gently. The Jotun had spoken, and inclined his head to Sigyn, who sighed. "Remember with whom you speak."

Sigyn's fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly, as she seemed to fight to remain calm. "Yes. I should, shouldn't I? Apologies." She said resignedly, standing abruptly and wincing when she put weight on her leg. She smoothed her coat and looked down to Loki.

"Oh, I should probably introduce to my comrades." She nodded to gray haired, blue eyed Vanir man.

"Professor Sicari. I go by Sic." The man said amicably. The red haired Alfar spoke next.

"Call me Osiri, if you will." She said evenly, and nudged the blond man next to her, who was busily tapping away at a hologram on the edge of the table. "And this is my brother, Ozzy."

"_Oskar_. I go by _Oskar_!" He corrected tersely, not looking up. Osiri rolled her pale amber eyes. "Don't mind him." She said back to Loki, and Oskar grunted.

"Býleistr." The frost giant introduced himself, dipping his head politely. "Pleasure to meet you."

Loki's emerald gaze lingered on his crimson for a moment, both carefully assessing each other, before Sigyn cleared her throat.

"You're already aquatinted with Pollux and Mira." She said, gesturing to the two unfathomably sentient wolves sitting at the table in chairs just like any person would. There were two more wolves opposite them. Sigyn nodded to the black furred individual with piercing yellow eyes, then to the massive, blue eyed white wolf next to it "Meet agents Cas, and Antares."

The black wolf fixed Loki with an intense gaze "Of course Skipper may to refer to me as such, _rookie_, but I am none other than Agent Castor to _you_." It's collar flashed, an audible sneer in the digital voice. Loki stared back at the wolf in surprise, narrowing his eyes.

"_Rookie_?" He said sharply, briefly glancing at the others around him from beneath his brows. "You assume that I shall comply with your plans, whatever they may be. I keep hearing '_recruit_' being tossed around. Oh, foolish, foolish you all are. I am a god, I was a king. I will not comply with your strivings simply because you feel I am indebted to you. I never asked to be involved in this, as you seem to be-"

"All in the same boat." Býleistr interrupted calmly, causing Loki to flinch just slightly. "Every single one of us here is at the same level. Equals. Fighting the same war. I've known many not unlike you, trying to find a place in the universe. You could say you are a criminal, a hero, a beggar, or a king alike; yet it doesn't matter. You are here because you have a potential that many don't see." He paused, crimson gaze flicking from Loki to the others. "So, although it's perfectly understandable considering your history to be mistrustful, don't completely repel the fact that you may be offered a second chance. Ask anyone here; though we operate in highly risky situations, that this insufferable spitfire-" he nodded affectionately to Sigyn. "has provided greater opportunities than we would have ever known."

Loki swallowed, blinking very slowly as he took this in. Sicari gave a little sarcastic applause, smirking. Sigyn frowned thinly, and smoothed her brow with a strained sigh. "Excellent point...thank you..." She shifted uncomfortably, "You are too damn poetic for this world, you know that, right? Too nice. Too respectful. _Aye aye aye_, I'm not that great a person." She said, shaking her head. The frost giant chuckled.

"You don't give yourself enough credit." He said mildly. Sigyn shrugged.

"Sure I do. I'm an arrogant, manipulative, cynical genius; yet, _I am __**not**__ kind_. I don't do -I've _never_ done- things out of the goodness of my heart. I'm not going to lie,- wait." She stopped mid sentence, gaze sweeping over each face at the table. "Something's wrong."

"Who's missing? Wait-yes...Wil?" She asked, looking directly at Sicari, who's eyes darted.

"In the tank testing out the prototypes for those hydro-weapons we were working on." The blue eyed Vanir said casually. Too casually. Even Loki picked up on a strange tone in his voice.

In the blink of an eye, Sigyn had stepped up onto the table, and to the visible annoyance of those at the table, strode precisely down the center until she was directly in front of Sicari. He gave a tight smile and tipped his head back to look up at her.

"Yes?" He said. Sigyn crouched down on the table top, staring at him.

"I'm a highly observant person. I've known you for roughly two hundred years. That's long enough for me to know that when you lie, the muscle under the left corner of your lip twitches and you lace your fingers together, which you are doing now. So. _Where is agent Wilkes_?"

Sicari sighed, rolling his eyes. "He'll be fine, but he's in the medical bay." He admitted. Sigyn's eyes sharpened, and she inclined her head as if waiting for him to continue.

The red haired woman, Osiri, who was closest to Loki at the other side of the table, leaned over to him. "For your information, this is _relatively_ normal behavior for the Skip, so don't be to alarmed until she starts swearing in code speak." She whispered. Loki furrowed his brows curiously at Osiri, who had already turned away. It was normal for her to prowl across the table?

"Well...can you get off the table first?" Sicari said uncomfortably. Sigyn ignored him.

"You're hesitating." She pointed out impatiently.

"Shifter attack." Oskar muttered from the other end of the table, not bothering to look up from the hologram he was working at. Sigyn whipped around, stepping off the side of the table and leering at the others.

"_Shifters_!?" She spat out in disgust. "Care to elaborate!?"

"Agent Wilkes, Castor, and I were ambushed during our most recent mission in Svartálfheimr." Oskar continued, sounding thoroughly bored.

"Shifters in _Svartálfheimr_?" Sigyn interrupted incredulously.

"Let me _finish_ or ask go someone else." The blond tutted in annoyance, finally lifting his head to fix slanting silver eyes on her. "As you know, the original mission was to infiltrate Malekith's headquarters. Well, we must have gotten either a cold lead or, as I am more suspicious, an intentional misdirection. Four Chitauri shifters must have been trailing us for a while, and trapped us when we stopped at the outpost-"

"Bastards." Castor interrupted, cursing, and collar flashing as he leaned up on the edge on the table. "It was a hit. Fuckin' ripped us to bloody shreds." The ebony furred wolf curved his neck around, displaying a deep, healing gash extending from just below his eye and coiling down the throat and disappearing between his front legs. "I know a hit when I see one. They were disguised as the natives. Dark elves, you know. Weren't lookin' to take prisoners, either. Just to kill." The collar flashed, and Castor seemed quite agitated, hackles raised and glaring.

"Yes..it did seem to be ordered. Thanos, I'm assuming." Oskar continued, eyeing the vulgar canine with annoyance. Loki's gaze sharpened at the mention of Thanos. "He's looking to shut us down, he just doesn't know how."

"And he won't figure it out while I'm still kicking." Sigyn snapped, pacing furiously around the spacious room. She paused. "And this happened when?"

No one said anything. Sigyn began to growl out a furious curse.

"Two weeks ago." Osiri admitted reluctantly, speaking up for her brother. Sigyn paced faster, limping now as she stormed back to the table.

"And whose bright idea was it to _not_ alert me?"

"Skip, it's your _own_ protocol for no one to interfere with you while you're on a private mission." Sicari countered. Sigyn flapped her hands at him in frustration.

"Well...if I'm on a four month mission... I can find time to make an emergency trip. Three of my best agents almost died..._jeez_...no offense to the others, you're all fantastic...but by the _stars_ I don't care about my current mission, I will NOT tolerate the loss of my comrades." She was angry. Very angry. She looked up. "PIC, change emergency protocols. Any and all activity concerning Thanos, and the Chitauri, and Shifters- all of it- is to be reported directly to me no matter the circumstances."

"Yes of course." The artificial intelligence responded. Sigyn limped towards a nearby corridor, muttering under her breath. She paused.

"The current operation outline is already in the system." She snapped out irritably over her shoulder, before continuing.  
"You do know we can handle ourselves pretty well, right?" Sicari pointed out just before she vanished. Stopping short, Sigyn turned quickly and huffed turbulently, coat flaring out as if to accentuate her agitation.

"Yes of _course_. I'm a control freak, that's all. See-" Sigyn gestured to Loki, who had been silently observing this entire time. "Take notes, mister word-walker; I. Am. _Cra~zy_. Completely nuts. And very busy." She explained, twirling her index finger in a circle next to the side of her head. Loki raised his eyebrows. "Look out; I am _rabid_."

Pivoting one foot, she disappeared through the doorway without looking back, leaving Loki alone at the table with the motley group he has just been introduced to. After several moments, two of the wolves slunk down separate corridors, and Oskar, who muttered something about getting back to the lab, exited the room. The frost giant...Býleistr, if Loki recalled correctly...seemed to be about to break the silence when some device strapped to his wrist beeped. Frowning at the alert, he nodded to the two remaining canines and they left as well, leaving Loki alone with the blue eyed Vanir and the red haired elf. Loki sighed under his breath.

"Well." Osiri began after an awkward minute of silence, folding her hands thoughtfully. "You got out of Asgard and ascended to this base relatively uneventfully, I'm assuming?" She said to him.

"You could say so." Loki replied guardedly. Sicari, now sitting next to her and across from him nodded.

"Well, than you're doing great so far. Not many can tolerate being alone with the Skip for any length of time."

Loki tilted his head in curiosity.

"Yeah...about that." Osiri began uncomfortably "She tends to either gravely insult you, or be gravely insulted _by_ you. There's rarely any median. She's a quick thinker, has a '_the universe is my chessboard_' mentality..." She trailed of, shaking her head. "Anyway. You can see how quickly everyone dispersed. We're busy around here. Considering the time..." She paused, glancing over at the tablet in Sicari's hands. "Twenty three hundred hours...you might want to retire to your quarters. The Skip said that the information is already in the computer systems-"

"Yeah, you look like you just lost a fight to a bilgesnipe; terrible, you need sleep." Sicari interrupted, calculating blue-gray eyes flicking rapidly over Loki's features.

"Excuse me?" Loki queried mildly, to test their reactions more than anything.

Osiri rolled her pale amber eyes at Sicari, "Maybe if you brought up the information..." she began pointedly, trailing off once again. It seemed to be a habit, Loki decided, and Sicari began to rapidly tap at the hologram-tablet.

"I'm on it; no need to do that thing you do." Sicari muttered.

"What thing I do?" Osiri said too sweetly, drawing herself up in her seat, tipping her head to the side and arching her delicate brows in an imploring arch. Tucking a strand of coppery red hair behind one ear, she gave Sicari tight smile. He glanced up at her and shuddered.

"That creepy, '_I'll kill you in your sleep_' look. Stop that. It's terrifying." He said, then gestured to the hologram before him. Osiri relaxed and leaned forward to read it. Loki idly thrummed his fingers on the tabletop.

"That's odd..." She mumbled, shaking her head. Laboratories and other mechanical and testing areas were on the lower levels of the spacious facility, and the [limited; work was a priority] recreational or personal areas were on the highest levels. Considering that space was hardly an issue, every personnel living at the facility (most of the tight-knit group were here because they had much to offer and no opportunities anywhere else) received their own quarters, with the newest recruits or guests (however, Sigyn had not quite specified wether Loki was a recruit or guest) receiving a smaller, mid level room. The ones with more surveillance. Security was top priority.

Bizarrely, the room designated for Loki was the largest personal chamber on the highest floor. Specifically, the only area that is not entirely underground, allowing a small balcony to be tucked away in the craggy peaks of the mountain, safely unseen and possessing a magnificent view. Specifically, it was the quarters of the organizations leader, Sigyn herself.

"Can't be right. Skip must have put in the wrong codes." Osiri muttered.

"I know." Sicari said, returning to the tablet once again. A few hand motions and a faint electronic tone later, and Sigyn's face appeared in the hologram.

"What!?" She snapped, the camera's view bouncing up and down as if she was walking. Loki eyed Sicari and Osiri suspiciously from across the table.

"Can you, uh...reverify the personal room ID. for mister Loki here? It seems as though there's a mistake." Osiri said politely. Sigyn's eyes flicked down and the hologram stopped shaking. She must have been reading her own device.

"No...I didn't make any mistake. Quarters twelve alpha. The one with the great view the little balcony-thing. I figured that a guy who's been imprisoned in an underground glass box for who knows how long would prefer to not be underground all the time now that he's out of that place."

Loki's eyebrow raised faintly. He didn't have any aversion to this settlement.

"Yeah, it's quite nice. That's why it's _your rooms_!" Sicari blurted, exasperated.

_Oh_. Loki furrowed his brow in confusion.

"Oh." Sigyn frowned and peered into the camera, expression startlingly similar to Loki's. "Well, I don't use it. Or at least I haven't for ages. It's secure; bugged and alarmed just like every other area in this place. Why not?"

"Because...never mind. Whatever, do long as there's no classified information-?"

"No; not at all. What is this so complicated? I don't use my quarters, so someone else might as well do so." She said evenly. Sicari frowned.,

"Because _I_ would have gladly...never mind. Thank you. Out." He finished abruptly, tapping a symbol on the device and Sigyn's hologram disappeared. Osiri sighed.

"Ah...well. Sigyn can be a bit..." She trailed off, gesturing vaguely as she groped for a word.

"Rogue. A powder keg personified. Mildly to extremely psychoneurotic. Shall I continue?" Sicari supplied, groaning as he brought himself to his feet, stretching. He yawned. "Never mind, I should retire for the night. To my average quarters and no-balcony."

"Oh don't whine, Sic. You'll be alright."

He gave a lackadaisical wave over his shoulder as he exited. Osiri sighed again.

"Rabid, indeed. At times." She said with a shrug and offered Loki a polite smile. "Anyway. Don't worry too much about the Skip's idiosyncrasies. Or anyones' here for that matter. We know what we're doing."

Loki worked his jaw for a moment before responding. Osiri seemed far too welcoming for his tastes. Gentle and soft spoken. Quietly self assured. Passive manipulator, perhaps? Sicari certainly seemed to keep a careful (metaphorical) distance from her. "I sure hope so." He said guardedly, playing along. Amber eyes narrowed slightly.

"Oh, we don't _bite_... Metaphorically, at least. Castor might if provoked. I wouldn't test it, you know, with any of the wolves here. Especially Castor, and I've known him for years." She paused again, and Loki sensed that she was trying to get him to continue the idle chitchat.

"Is it not the manner of beasts?" He said.

Osiri sniffed in disdain. "It's the matter of anyone when necessary. At least Castor was upfront about disliking you- Pollux, his brother, may seem quite easy going, but don't be fooled. He's just...more passive in his ways. By the same way they can control the speech of their collars, they can access the computer system and electronic devices. You don't want to mess with someone who specializes in developing robotic weapons, wolf or no."

She paused thoughtfully, then shook her head. "Ah, see, I'm rambling. But be warned! Maintain your common sense around here."

"I've received quite a few warnings, but they seem...unjustified? I don't truly understand why someone would give a person such as myself the opportunity to abscond, while I had been securely imprisoned. I didn't need _help_." Loki finished sharply, playing with his inflection so it seemed that he knew less than he actually did.

Osiri's brow crinkled faintly. "We'll...sources indicate that you were the last one in possession of the mind gem...so..."

"Why does Sigyn want the scepter?" Loki interrupted. Osiri's eyes flashed briefly, and she rapidly regained her composure. She began to stand, taking her time to push the chair in behind her.

"The thing is...I can't exactly tell you."

Loki stood as well, strolling around the table so was within a few strides of the petite light elf, practically towering over her. Osiri's sharp amber eyes darted, but she held her ground. Loki gave a little grin. "_Cannot_, or _will no_t?" he asked persuasively.

"_Will not_. Ask Sigyn for yourself." She said, turning sharply from him and taking a few strides to the nearest corridor before turning back. "Tomorrow, I suggest. Perhaps after she's gone through all two hundred and fifty of her service requests from her recent four month hiatus due to a _certain_ mission. You tend to have to deal with that when you head a top secret espionage organization. Special interest groups far too often want your help." She continued, soft spoken demeanor turning icy.

"Anyway." She chirped, brief harshness gone in an instant. "Follow me; I'll direct you to your quarters."


End file.
